


I-I-I'm a (Porn)star

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Donghae's a well established porn star. Hyukjae's new. Yesung wants to make some serious cash by branching out into a new line of films, and his boyfriend is all too willing to film it all.





	1. One

Donghae straightened his tie as he waited for his meeting with the director of the company. He absently noted that he probably needed to get another manicure, as his cuticles were starting to show the dryness that accompanied constant hand washing and applications of hand sanitizer.

“Ah, sorry for making you wait, Aiden-ssi.”

Looking up, he offered a small smile as he stood. “I wasn't waiting long, Director Kim,” he returned. Kim Jongwoon was dressed simply in a black shirt and black pants, and while they were old friends that had met in university, they maintained a proper social distance while in public at the company. Donghae called Jongwoon 'Director Kim' and Jongwoon called him by his stage name. But as soon as the door shut behind them, propriety went out the window.

“You look like you need about five more cups of coffee, hyung,” he observed as he sat down on the padded leather of the sofa.

Jongwoon nodded as he covered a yawn. “I think that last flight to the US is what did it. I hate jet lag.”

Donghae laughed. “Well, your text sounded pretty urgent, especially for you to send it at three am.”

“Oh? Was it three? I thought it was midnight.”

“Wow hyung, your time zones are screwed up. What was your idea?”

“I know that you're wanting to stop appearing, and possibly move on to directing or something else within the company.”

Donghae shrugged. “Not stop completely, I think I'd kill something if I had to stop having sex every day.”

Jongwoon huffed a laugh. “You and your libido.”

“But it made both of us rich.”

“That it did. I want to start a new branch of films, this one more specifically targeted to a female audience.”

That got his attention. “A female audience? Uh, hyung, did that flight scramble your brains? I don't really have an interest in women.”

“I'm not talking hetero sex, Donghae. These women want to see a story with two men. It would still be porn, but a little softer.”

“So like soft core, but with different camera angles?”

“Pretty much.”

He sat back for a second and thought about it. If Jongwoon was bringing this up to him first, then he was definitely first choice for filming, and that leeway usually allowed him to choose his partner and position, along with some of the crew. “Do you have others in mind for this?”

Jongwoon nodded once. “I've spoken to Youngwoon-ah about this.”

Donghae nodded in return. Kim Youngwoon was better known as Kangin, a former star turned director. He was exacting and precise, and wasn't hesitant about calling for retakes if he felt it was needed. It could get annoying at times, but Donghae could – and had – work well with him. “And he's agreed?”

Jongwoon nodded. “He's taken a personal interest in it.”

Donghae chuckled. “Oh so someone missed their boyfriend.” Jongwoon sent him a glare without any heat behind it. “Who are you wanting to partner me up with?”

Jongwoon easily shrugged. “I have a few people in mind for additional places, but I'm leaning towards one of our newer actors.”

Donghae scrunched his nose. “You want me to work with a newbie?” he replied.

“He'll look good with you on film, plus he's here now.”

“You really want me to work with him,” Donghae said, blinking. “Why?”

Jongwoon leaned back. “I had a few very specific ideas for this film,” he finally admitted. “Eunhyuk-ssi made quite an impression during his casting for the company, and as he is a newcomer, I feel that he would fit the role of your partner perfectly.” The elder sucked his lips in for a moment, and Donghae sighed.

“What else, hyung?”

He could see Jongwoon's pink tongue working along white teeth, and he recalled suddenly all of the experimentation they had done while in university. Most of his blow job skills were thanks to Jongwoon's teachings. “I was wondering if you would be receptive to bottoming in this film,” Jongwoon finally said.

Donghae's eyebrows shot up. That was unusual in the extreme. “So you not only want me to work with a new guy, but you want me to bottom to him as well?”

Jongwoon didn't even flinch at Donghae's voice and instead shrugged. “As I said, it was a suggestion. Come, Eunhyuk-ssi is downstairs. We'll have lunch.”

Knowing that he didn't have much of a choice, Donghae followed his hyung, clearing his face of anything but a pleasant expression as they passed his secretary and entered the elevator. He critically examined his appearance in the mirrored finish, absently looking for imperfections. The pinch on his ass only prompted a raised eyebrow now instead of a yelp and a jump as it used to.

“Quit,” Jongwoon said simply. Jongwoon knew far beyond anyone else Donghae's insecurity issues. “Until you decide to quit, you're still the top star.”

“You're still wanting me to bottom to a new guy.”

Jongwoon rolled his eyes. “Goddamn Donghae, I was just suggesting it. And stop pretending like you're insulted, you love getting fucked.”

“Not so much on camera,” Donghae muttered as the doors opened. And it was true – his first few years in the porn industry were the worst for him personally, and having cameras on him while he was getting fucked sometimes brought up old memories and feelings from those years. He could do it, but he preferred to top in films, and it wasn't just because of memories – he _loved_ getting fucked, loved having a dick in his ass, and he was an unabashed cockwhore, but he also couldn't really act while he was getting fucked, and he couldn't always hide himself from the piercing eyes of the camera. He was suddenly aware that Jongwoon had lead him to a door and he could hear the strains of a popular song coming through the wood.

Catching on that his hyung wanted him to go first, he opened the door, the music getting louder. It was one of their unused conference rooms, only a table inside the spacious room, and Donghae spotted the silver music player on top of it.

Thin hips swayed under an oversized shirt, the chain loop on the side following about a heartbeat later. The body jerked to a sudden halt, then started again, the halts and starts coming faster as the beat ramped up, making the bones under the skin seem to be liquid. When the shirt gaped, he caught sight of pale skin and the muscles moving before the shirt billowed back, offering him only teasing glimpses. The dark hair seemed to compliment the pale skin extraordinarily well, and as the other man – he had to be Eunhyuk, Donghae told himself – spun around, his breath caught. Eunhyuk wasn’t _handsome_ , not the way Donghae knew himself to be. Eunhyuk instead held an exotic beauty in the sharp angles of his face, the cheekbones stretching against the pale skin, the closely set eyes that were closed, and the full, plump lips that Donghae found himself wanting to bite into to see if they were as juicy as they looked.

Eunhyuk was lost totally to the music as he danced, and Donghae looked his fill of his new potential costar. He could see why Jongwoon suggested that they work together – Eunhyuk’s pale skin would provide a nice contrast to his own tanner complexion. Where Eunhyuk was angles and sharpness, Donghae provided the curves and softness. He admitted to himself that Jongwoon had a point and that they would look good on camera together, no matter who was getting fucked. Donghae leisurely scrolled his eyes back up Eunhyuk’s body, taking note of the bulge pressing against the zipper of the pants as the other rocked his hips in time to the music, and he shifted, blowing out a breath. It had been a while since he’d been properly fucked, and he had to remind himself that he was a grown man and that dropping to his knees and sucking a guy off that he hadn’t even been introduced to would be bad manners.

The song came to an end just as Donghae managed to rip his eyes off of Eunhyuk’s dick, hearing the soft snort of amusement coming from Jongwoon when the elder realized where his gaze was, and he waited for the other man to open his eyes. Once they did, they widened, and Donghae heard the quick inhalation of surprise before color splashed into the pale cheeks.

“Oh, um, sorry, CEO Kim, I was just...” Eunhyuk stammered as he turned the music off.

Jongwoon waved a hand. “Don’t worry about it, Eunhyuk-ssi. We did keep you waiting for a while, I’m just glad you managed to entertain yourself.”

Donghae shot Jongwoon a mildly sour look. Just because he got lonely easily...

“Anyhow, Eunhyuk-ssi, this is Aiden, the person I was telling you about at your casting. He’s been with us the longest, and he would be a good person to learn from.”

Donghae just barely managed to keep the surprise from his face. So Eunhyuk was not only new to the company, but also to acting. He must have made _quite_ an impression on Jongwoon during casting. Eunhyuk bowed to him, and he bowed back politely.

“It’s good to meet you, I’ll be sure to learn well from you.”

Donghae couldn’t help but stare. Eunhyuk looked about his age, which was rare for people just entering the business, and looked a little nervous and uncertain and shy, which Donghae could understand. The first meetings were always the most awkward, and could often set the tone for an entire film. “I’m sure we’ll both learn something,” Donghae replied smoothly, with a reassuring smile that flattened his thin lips.

Eunhyuk’s smile was quick, but quickly hidden by a hand covering his mouth.

“Let’s have lunch,” Jongwoon softly interjected. “I’m sure Kangin is already waiting for us.”

Lunch was only a little stilted, and Donghae learned that his initial impression of Eunhyuk’s age was true, and that not only was he near Donghae’s age, he was actually a little over six months older and was from Incheon. Jongwoon dominated the conversation for the most part, his husky voice detailing his vision for the upcoming film, only interrupted by questions that cleared up minor details.

It turned out that Jongwoon hadn’t slept in almost four days because he was writing the entire script out. While fucking would be the majority of the film, there would be interspersed scenes that told the story of a high class rich man having an enforced visit to the countryside and the country boy that seduces him, then follows the rich man back to the city for more sex. The film would actually end on an ambiguous note, the final scene pulling back to reveal the two men in bed as a new day arose, leaving the audience to wonder and speculate about anything further.

The more Jongwoon talked about the film, the more Donghae understood why Jongwoon had asked him to bottom in the film. Finishing the last bit of kimchi in the bowl, he rubbed his stomach and leaned back.

“Well, you convinced me,” he finally said.

Jongwoon’s eyebrows shot up, a small smile curving his hyung’s lips. “Eunhyuk-ssi?” the eldest asked.

Eunhyuk nodded shortly. “I’m grateful for this chance, CEO Kim.”

Jongwoon smiled. “Excellent, it shouldn’t take too long to get production going for this, perhaps a few weeks before shooting begins. Eunhyuk-ssi, I specifically brought you in for this new branch of filming, and I’d like you and Aiden-ssi to work closely, possibly for several films, so I’d like you two to get to know each other better as you’ll be working closely.”

Donghae nodded and saw Eunhyuk do the same.

“I’ll leave it up to both of you if you want to continue using stage names with each other, but I think you’ll dispense with that soon enough. Kangin-ssi and I are going to go discuss some of the photography sequences, we’ll leave first to let you two start to discuss your working arrangements.”

“Bye hyungs,” Donghae called absently as the two older men left the table.

Eunhyuk bit his lower lip slightly before taking a deep breath. “Um, Aiden-”

Donghae waved his hand, halting the words. “We’re friends, and we might as well dispense with formalities as I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other naked soon enough.”

He watched, amused as two spots of color bloomed on the cheeks. “R-right,” the other man stammered.

“Lee Donghae,” Donghae introduced.

“Lee Hyukjae,” Eunhyuk supplied with a small grin, one that barely tugged on the plump lips.

And with the quick glace of those single lidded eyes, Donghae shifted in his seat, reminding himself of business. “I’m guessing that you’re new to acting,” he said, offering the other man the option to open up or provide a one word answer.

“Yeah, I guess it’s funny what you’ll do to keep a roof over your head and food in your belly,” Hyukjae joked a little, but Donghae could see the truth of the words. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t been there himself.

“Well, as professions go, it’s a little unorthodox, but you might be able to handle it. It’s no different than going into an office and punching numbers in a cubicle, really. The only difference between us and an office worker is that we actually get to _enjoy_ our work.”

There was another quick flash of pink gums before Hyukjae curled his hand around his mouth.

Donghae reached over and gently tugged the hand away. “Don’t hide that, it’s rather beautiful.”

Hyukjae once again looked embarrassed and Donghae chuckled.

“You’re going to have to get used to compliments and other men hitting on you, especially in our company.”

“It will probably take me a while,” Hyukjae muttered, just a little shy.

Donghae shrugged. “There’s plenty of heterosexual guys in our profession, just doing this for the money, don’t take things too personally. And I think Jongwoon hyung wants me to stick with you, so he obviously sees potential in you for a top rate actor.”

“Oh, um, I’m not...”

Donghae cocked an eyebrow. “Not what?”

Hyukjae took a deep breath. “Not heterosexual,” he said quietly.

Donghae smiled. “Oh good! Neither am I.” Donghae could feel himself bubbling up with excitement, his natural energy breaking through his professional demeanor. “And I was a little hesitant about hyung’s suggestion that I bottom, especially to someone new, but you probably know what you’re doing to prep, so that’s a relief.”

Once again, those cheeks flamed red. “I’ve never had sex with a guy before,” Hyukjae was back to the shyness, the distance that Donghae suddenly found himself wanting to erase. “Sorry.”

Donghae shrugged. “Well, such is life. I’m in the mood for some ice cream, want to come? I’d like to get to know you a little better.”

Hyukjae nodded, obviously eager to stretch his legs after a filling meal. The day was nice and warm, a blessed relief from the drudgery that had plagued the city all through winter. They stopped in at a cafe to get their ice cream, then ate it on a companionable walk through busy streets until they happened upon a small playground with a grassy area that many other adults were partaking of as children shrieked with laughter. Donghae nearly flung himself at the ground in his eagerness to soak up some warmth as he finished his ice cream. Hyukjae sat down a little more sedately next to him.

Donghae swirled his tongue around the plastic spoon and rolled onto his side, facing Hyukjae, propping his head up with his hand. “So I get to be your first guy, hmm?” he teased lightly.

Hyukjae shyly nodded, dropping his gaze down into his ice cream.

Donghae smiled. “Well, I guess I should be a good sunbae and offer to help you gain... experience.” His free hand drifted between their bodies until a finger was lightly rubbing Hyukjae’s thigh. He didn’t miss the hitch in Hyukjae’s breathing, the conflict in the single lidded eyes. A conflict Donghae knew all too well. “Have you ever done anything with a man?”

Hyukjae shook his head silently.

Donghae rumbled a little deep in his throat. “Well, Hyukjae,” he started, knowing his voice had dropped to a lower tone, “I’m more than willing to teach you the basics as a good sunbae should.” His finger kept a steady pace against the muscle of Hyukjae’s thigh. “Teach you how to give and receive a blowjob, preparation, actual penetration...” his voice trailed off as his own words impacted him as much as they were doing to Hyukjae. Hyukjae was staring at him, his lips parted just a little. Donghae licked his suddenly dry lips. “Come on, we should get back to the company.”

Hyukjae nodded, breaking out of the spell his words had weaved.

It was a short walk back to the company, but it was filled with a tension between them, one that snapped Donghae’s restraint as soon as they were inside an empty room used for filming.

As soon as the door had shut, Donghae was pinning Hyukjae against the wall, breathing fast, and a breath away from those plump lips. Away from prying eyes, Hyukjae seemed to open up a little, straining against Donghae’s hold and leaning forward so their lips were millimeters away from brushing.

“Tell me to stop if it’s too much,” Donghae said, watching Hyukjae nod. Consent was always important in their line of work, and now that he had it, he leaned in and caught Hyukjae’s first kiss with a man. Their lips pushed against each other, Donghae parting his lips and thrusting his tongue into Hyukjae’s mouth. He caught the surprised gasp and the small moan, along with the thin fingers pressing down into his skin. Donghae had to force himself to keep it at a kiss, knowing that Hyukjae wasn’t completely prepared to do anything more than that. So he kissed Hyukjae, sometimes deeply and at other points just barely brushing their lips together before starting all over again.

When he finally pulled back, their breaths were fast and lips kept searching for the other’s. Donghae caught Hyukjae’s eyes as they slowly opened, and then it was Hyukjae leaning forward and pulling Donghae closer, noses brushing against cheekbones on occasion, but Donghae knew that there was something different. Hyukjae’s kisses were warm and responsive, a difference from his slightly passionless, practiced ones. He felt himself melting from the warmth, his body straining just a little closer, giving in just a little. It was different and good, providing him warmth that he wasn’t sure he’d have, and when they broke apart for air this time, there was no professionalism or distance in the way their arms were curled around each other.

Donghae knew that he should pull back and regain some vestige of professionalism, but it had just been so long, he hadn’t fucked anyone today, and if the hands on his ass were anything to go by, Hyukjae was all for this.

He licked his lips and caught Hyukjae’s eyes. “I think we need to move this somewhere else.” Somewhere in the back of his head, he thought ‘ _Hey this is crazy and we just met, but we’re definitely attracted to each other and we’re going to be fucking outside of work, so let’s go somewhere else.’_

There was nervousness in the way Hyukjae bit the corner of his bottom lip, but there was clear consent in the steady nod.

“My place?” Donghae suggested.

Hyukjae smiled a little. “Sure.”

They took Donghae’s car, the ride to his apartment silent with a definite tension, but it was a good kind of tension, and Donghae might have pushed the gas a little harder than needed. His apartment was professionally decorated, soft blues and greens dominating the walls, white and gray rugs, and he guided Hyukjae down the hallway into his bedroom, which looked like a smaller version of his common area. His bed was unmade and there were clothes tossed on the floor, but neither he or Hyukjae cared about it.

He was slow and gentle in the scrape of teeth down the long, pale neck, his fingers ghosting across the defined muscles of the chest and the hint of a six pack on the abdomen. Donghae kept it at kisses and touches, knowing when to press forward and when to stay, and the harsh breathing from the man under him was deeply satisfying. It had been a while since he’d been someone’s first man, and he enjoyed catching the gasps and barely-there moans as he found erogenous zones along the ribs and on the dark nipples that broke the flow of milky-white skin.

Donghae took his time exploring the smooth skin, grinning a little at the rumble of impatience. He didn’t expect to be suddenly flipped over, Hyukjae climbing on top of him, a snarl pulling the top lip up. Donghae gasped as Hyukjae’s hand cupped his dick through his pants before Hyukjae’s lips were on his, so dominant and in control, and Donghae _loved_ it. He wanted to give in, wanted to let Hyukjae just take over and fuck him into the mattress, make him moan and beg like the porn star that he was, have him spread open, have him get his mouth all over a dick, but this was Donghae’s part, and if Hyukjae had never been with another man, he needed to know what it felt like. He pushed at Hyukjae’s shoulders, sitting up, and pulled Hyukjae’s hips closer, keeping their kiss going, but made it clear that he was in control. Hyukjae straddled him, warm arms wrapping around his shoulders, and his hands drifted down the naked back, fingertips brushing the bumps of the spine.

Finally pulling back for some air, he stared at Hyukjae. “I’m going to fuck you, Hyukjae. I’m going to fuck you so good you’re going to wonder why you hadn’t done this sooner, and you’re going to keep coming back for more.”

Hyukjae practically melted underneath his hands, his eyes going wide. Donghae smirked.

“I’m going to fuck you with you on hands and knees watching yourself getting fucked in my mirror, watching every little twitch on both of our faces and you’re going to know that you’ve never had it so good.” He nipped at the plump lips. “And if you’re really good, I’ll show you what a real blowjob is while I’m stretching you out again to ride me.”

With that, Donghae easily took control, shedding their last layers of clothing, grabbing lube and a condom from his bedside and flipping Hyukjae onto his stomach. Donghae kissed down every single vertebra, slick fingers slowly nudging their way between the two tiny swells of Hyukjae’s ass. Donghae teasingly circled the tense ring of muscles, a short fingernail scraping, while his thumb found its way between Hyukjae’s legs to press on the sensitive skin between his balls and his ass.

Hyukjae made a sudden noise, a mix between a scream and a loud moan, and Donghae smirked. “Oh just how I like it, nice and loud,” he purred. “I bet you’ll scream so good for me when I’m inside you, my dick just barely brushing this,” he said, pressing the skin again, “and then you’ll scream even louder when I start hitting it and stroking your cock.”

Hyukjae moaned deeply, letting his legs be spread a little more as one of Donghae’s fingers slipped inside.

“Oh fuck, Hyukjae look at yourself,” Donghae said. “You look like a fucking wet dream come to life, so beautiful... so masculine it’s a fucking wonder anyone can breathe around you.” He worked his finger around in teasing circles, widening the loops gently. He dropped a little more lube on another finger, sliding it inside as well.

Hyukjae’s breath caught, the muscles tightening up around Donghae’s fingers.

Donghae smiled gently. “I know, it stings a little. Take a deep breath and try and relax the muscles. Always wait until you feel them relax, okay?”

Hyukjae nodded. “Okay,” he panted out. Donghae smiled as he felt the muscles relax a little, and he nipped at a shoulder blade.

“Good,” he praised. “The easiest and hardest part is the stretching. For me on camera, three fingers, here, you can usually work me up on two. I guess I’m a little bit of a masochist,” he teased, rubbing his dick across Hyukjae’s thigh. “Since it’s your first, I’m going to use four fingers just to make sure you’re nice and stretched for me,” he said as he pulled his fingers out and gently pushed them back in. Hyukjae moaned, his hips rolling backwards.

Donghae kept that up, gently offering advice as he slowly stretched Hyukjae, until the elder was rocking back easily, fucking himself on four of Donghae’s fingers, Donghae reaching around Hyukjae’s body to wrap his dry hand around Hyukjae’s dick, shooting a look at the mirror. Hyukjae’s cheeks were rosy, the color seeping down into the arch of his neck, his lips swollen and eyes dark. Donghae pressed down, watching the eyes and mouth widen as he smirked at the moan that echoed in his room. “God, I want to fuck you so bad right now,” he mumbled.

Hyukjae swallowed. “So get inside me, Donghae. Fuck me just as you said you would, make me scream for you. Teach me so you’ll scream for me too...”

Donghae pulled his fingers out of Hyukjae’s ass, prompting a whine, but he quickly tore the foil packet, rolled the condom on and covered it generously with lube before brushing the stretched ass with the tip of his dick. “Make sure you keep breathing,” he warned before he pressed forward, feeling the head of his dick sliding through the muscles that clenched on him. He hissed as Hyukjae whimpered, his short nails digging into the pale skin. It was hell forcing himself to not thrust hard into that tight heat, but he breathed out. “Relax, Hyukkie,” he crooned, once again stroking Hyukjae’s dick to let the pleasure override the temporary pain. “Just keep breathing,” he coached.

Hyukjae took in two deep lungfuls of air before Donghae felt the muscles loosening. He smiled and sank all the way in, moaning at the feeling around his dick and then stayed there.

Donghae stroked the skin in front of him, giving languid pumps to Hyukjae’s dick. “You’ll know when you can move, I’ve bottomed enough that it doesn’t take me too long to adjust.” He smiled as he felt the distinctive relaxing, and he thrust shallowly as a test. Hyukjae moaned, his hips rolling back, and Donghae started to move, pulling out almost entirely before sinking back inside, starting a rhythm that was fast and deep. True to his word, he had Hyukjae panting and moaning, the thin hips rolling back, meeting his every thrust, but when Donghae roughly pulled Hyukjae up, Hyukjae screamed, his eyes rolling up into his head.

Donghae kept Hyukjae like that, prompting moans and screams, broken pleas to _never stop_ and _keep going_ , while his hand still on Hyukjae’s dick provided smooth strokes for Hyukjae to thrust into as Donghae thrust into him. Donghae couldn’t resist the urge to nip and suck on the pale flesh, littering red marks that would turn purple across the unblemished skin. Hyukjae was almost whining when Donghae felt the tiny flutters around his dick, and he put his skills to good use. He kept stroking Hyukjae in time with his thrusts while his other hand drifted below Hyukjae’s balls and pressed hard against the perineum on a stroke in. Hyukjae almost threw himself off of Donghae, the loud howl of Donghae’s name ringing in the air and Donghae nipped at Hyukjae’s ear. “Open your eyes and watch yourself come,” he ordered sharply, knowing that his orgasm would come as soon as Hyukjae tightened up around him.

Hyukjae’s head rolled forward a little, the single lidded eyes focusing on their forms in the mirror. With one more stroke, Donghae felt the hard clench and the wetness spreading along his fingers as Hyukjae screamed his orgasm, and Donghae snarled a little, thrusting hard into the oversensitive body around him, fingers tightening on skin before he snapped forward, coming hard into the condom before he slumped forward against the strong back.

He allowed himself a long minute to remind himself how to breathe and move, and just enjoying the occasional clench around his softening dick before he slid out of Hyukjae, sliding the condom off and disposing of it before grabbing the dry towel and gently wiping them clean.

“And that’s how you fuck a man,” he teased as he helped Hyukjae roll onto his back, recognizing the slight wince for what it was, but Hyukjae easily curled around him when Donghae lay down as well.

Hyukjae hummed in agreement. “I bet I can make you scream louder,” he joked in return. “And it definitely won’t be from pain.”

Donghae laughed, his grin parting his teeth. “I’d like to see you try.”


	2. Two

Hyukjae jerked awake with a start, a sense of disorientation washing over him. Feeling like someone was watching him, he turned his head, his eyes going wide. Donghae was watching him, completely naked, one leg propped up on the bed, and Hyukjae felt heat wash over him when he realized that he was naked too and he had just gotten fucked – very well, too – by his future costar, and he was searching for something to say when Donghae smiled.

“Oh good, you’re up. I’m about to call for some takeout, what are you wanting to eat?”

Hyukjae blinked a couple of times. He’d had several post-coital conversations with girlfriends when he was still trying to convince himself that he was heterosexual, but this had to have ranked up near the weirdest. “Food?” he mumbled, trying to just go with the conversation.

Donghae gave him an adoring look and brushed some of his hair out of the way. “Yeah, food. It’s almost time for dinner.”

Hyukjae shrugged. “I can eat pretty much anytime. Where are you calling in?”

“I was thinking the Chinese place not too far from here, I like it.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

Donghae slid closer to him, their legs tangling, their soft cocks sliding along each other’s thighs, fingers running across the flat stomach, before Donghae brushed their lips together. They spent a good few minutes kissing and nibbling on lips before Donghae pulled away with a satisfied grin, leaving Hyukjae almost panting for air.

“Food,” Donghae said, rolling over on his stomach, grabbing his cell phone from his pants pocket.

Hyukjae watched him punch in numbers and greet the person on the end of the line charmingly. Managing to draw his eyes away from Donghae’s face, he looked his fill of the body next to him, Donghae playfully kicking his feet back and forth as he ordered food, and Hyukjae watched the muscles flex in the thighs and travel up to the undeniably gorgeous ass.

Hyukjae didn’t hear Donghae hanging up, but he did hear the chuckle. His eyes shot back up to Donghae’s smug smile. “Well, I don’t think you’re headed home tonight.”

Hyukjae blushed, but shook his head in confirmation. “Is that okay?” he asked shyly.

Donghae stretched and shrugged. “It’s more than fine with me, I was hoping that this attraction wasn’t one sided.”

Hyukjae cleared his throat. “Just attraction?” he asked, hoping that his voice was flirtatious enough.

Donghae’s smile was slow, but devastating as he rolled towards Hyukjae suddenly, pushing them both until he was straddling Hyukjae’s legs and their chests were bumping together on every breath. “I hope not just attraction, not the way you were screaming my name earlier. I want to keep you around for a while.”

Hyukjae’s smile was bright and gummy, but he didn’t dare lift a hand to cover it as he normally would. “Sounds good to me.” He trailed a few fingers up over the swell of Donghae’s ass. “Makes me wonder if I can make you scream my name.” Donghae shivered above him, and he licked his lips. “You want that so bad, don’t you? Want to be fucked so hard you’re seeing spots when you come...”

Donghae rumbled in his throat. “Well, when you get over your shyness, you’re really all out aren’t you?”

“And you enjoy it,” Hyukjae said, moving his hips up to rub against the hardening cock rubbing against his.

Donghae breathed out slowly. “Yeah I do,” he finally admitted. “I’ll still fuck you into any surface that can hold us, but yeah...”

Hyukjae let out a pleased murmur. “Sounds like I might need to put our last lesson to the test.”

Donghae nipped at his lips before pressing down for a proper kiss, one that Hyukjae easily controlled, sliding his hands up into Donghae’s hair to get a better angle. It was too easy for him to tease and nip at Donghae’s lips while rolling his hips upwards to grind into the hardening cock, too easy for him to enjoy the breathless pants when they broke apart for air, and far too easy for him to enjoy the sexual thrill he’d been missing all of his life.

He was just about to flip Donghae over and grab the lube when a harsh buzzing sound interrupted them. Both of them jerked away from each other, trying to get enough oxygen into their brains to figure out what was going on.

Donghae smirked and nipped at Hyukjae’s fingers. “Food,” he said before rolling off Hyukjae and off of the bed, grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from the floor before calling out a harried ‘be right there’ at the door while Hyukjae was still plastered to the bed, his brain trying to catch up. He blinked rapidly at Donghae hopping into the shorts, his generous ass bouncing a little before the word ‘food’ registered, and Hyukjae levered himself up into a sitting position, wincing at the pain radiating from his lower spine. Donghae had been gentle, which was more than he had expected, but he still hurt.

Hissing a little, he got himself standing and looked around for what he was wearing earlier, spying it on the floor. Frowning a little, he limped a little towards it, looking up in surprise as Donghae reappeared with a bag of food in hand. “Want to eat in here?” Donghae offered.

Hyukjae shrugged. “Sure.” His internal sense of clean and organized was screaming that they should eat at a proper table, but he really just wanted to lay back down and keep kissing Donghae. Lying back down, he propped himself up on the headboard and flipped the covers over his legs.

Donghae snickered. “Nothing I haven’t seen before,” he joked.

“I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not get hot food all over my dick.”

Hyukjae saw Donghae pause for a moment, then lick his lips. “I’d be happy to help you clean that mess up.”

He stared for a long moment at Donghae, both of them pacing their breathing, eyes flickering over bodies that almost ached to be in contact again, and if Hyukjae’s stomach hadn’t chosen that exact moment to growl, he knew that they would have set the food aside and continued onto a more appetizing meal.

Donghae chuckled and opened the bag, allowing the aromas to drift into their noses before pulling his shirt off. “Just in case you don’t know what you’re getting for dessert,” he teased at Hyukjae’s look.

It was after noon before they managed to make their way back to the company, Hyukjae managing to not limp, even though his ass was sore, childishly holding hands with Donghae as the younger dragged him from place to place through the sometimes crowded halls, greeting others with easy professionalism and introducing Hyukjae around.

They were breezing past another group of people when Donghae stopped and turned suddenly, yanking Hyukjae along. “Hey hyung,” Donghae greeted.

The shorter man in a black suit looked up, his pouty lips pushed forward just the tiniest bit, giving him an air of cuteness. The serious look melted away into a softer smile. “Hi Aiden-ssi. Who’s your friend?”

Hyukjae was noticing that ‘Who’s your friend?’ seemed to be code for ‘Is this someone I’m going to be seeing naked or are you just dragging some poor sap around?’

“This is Eunhyuk, hyung. He just joined the company not too long ago.”

“Ah, welcome then. You can call me Ro.”

“Do you have filming today, hyung?” Donghae said before Hyukjae could speak.

Ro nodded. “I was just on my way.”

Donghae’s eyes brightened, and Hyukjae’s breath caught. The man was truly beautiful in an innocent, childlike way, his profession not withstanding. “Do you mind terribly if we sit in on filming? Eunhyuk’s not seen one of our actual stages yet.”

Ro snorted a little and shrugged, a wicked grin tilting the corner of his mouth. “Be my guest. Might as well get all of the shocks out of the system.”

Donghae snickered. “I take it you’re fucking someone today?” he asked as he dragged Hyukjae along, tightening his fingers when Hyukjae almost let go for propriety’s sake.

Ro nodded. “I’m working with Shiyuan today.”

“Oh you two look great on film together,” Donghae said as he pulled Hyukjae closer, snuggling into his side while keeping up a running conversation with Ro. No one they passed in the hallways seemed to find this odd or disturbing, in fact it seemed as though it was commonplace, so Hyukjae cautiously let his arm drift around Donghae’s waist. His fingers curled into the soft skin under hard denim, his brain taking him back to the previous night when he had gripped that skin so tightly. It took him a moment to realize they had stepped into a working studio, a small crew bustling around.

“I need to go get ready for filming,” Ro said as he split off towards a connected room where Hyukjae could see makeup chairs and mirrors reflecting clothing.

Donghae tugged Hyukjae towards an unused round sofa that had been slid near a wall out of the way. It had probably been used as a prop at one time, but smelled and looked clean enough, and probably was used by the crew to get off of their feet while filming. Donghae curled up easily, his longer hair falling onto Hyukjae’s shoulder, and Hyukjae nervously put an arm around Donghae, keeping him close.

Hyukjae felt his eyebrows go up in surprise when he spotted a suave, well-dressed man that wasn’t Ro coming out of the room, shooting his cuffs on the suit he wore. Hyukjae couldn’t see much of the man’s face, given that it was covered in a blue and gold mask.

“That’s Shiyuan,” Donghae said into his ear. “He’s one of the straight guys just doing this for the money. We call him the bank, because he’s made a lot of good investments over the few years that he’s been with us, so he’s really rich.”

Hyukjae snorted. “What’s with the mask?”

“Some of the guys want to protect their faces from being identified as being in a gay porn company.” Donghae shrugged a little. “I’m shameless and haven’t ever really tried to be straight. My family knows what I do, so it’s not that big of a deal anymore. Especially after Jongwoon hyung started up this company.” He smiled a little. “Mom was a little worried about me when I was more of a freelance actor.”

They both quieted as Ro also emerged from the room, in an ornate red and gold mask and a nice suit. Hyukjae watched as the set readied itself, the director checking the feed from the digital camera to make sure that the lights were placed correctly, Ro and Shiyuan assuming their places on the set, and then the director called for action. Ro entered the stage setup where Shiyuan was idly reading a newspaper, Hyukjae watching both men. Ro had easily stripped both of them of their suit jackets and shirts as they had kissed, and Hyukjae found himself shifting on the sofa, rather unexpectedly turned on from the display in front of him, which had progressed until Shiyuan was moaning into the mattress with two of Ro’s fingers inside him.

Donghae shifted a little, his moves economical and quiet, but Hyukjae saw the quick glance at his hardening cock. Donghae raised his head so that his lips were right next to Hyukjae’s ear. “Stay quiet,” Donghae whispered before the tip of his tongue came out and traced a warm, wet path up the shell of Hyukjae’s ear.

His breath caught as he struggled to comply with Donghae’s order. He didn’t want to disrupt the filming, which he absently noted had paused. The director was moving the camera to a different angle while Ro and Shiyuan were having a quiet conversation; Shiyuan occasionally stroking Ro’s cock along with his own, keeping them both hard. Donghae’s hand ghosted across the fly of Hyukjae’s jeans before pressing down, causing him to suck in his breath. Just before the director had called for action again, Donghae quickly unzipped Hyukjae’s pants, making him bite his lower lip.

He had gone for casting at a porn company because he liked sex, he had discovered a love of being watched and feeling sexy under the harsh glare of a camera lens when one of his ex-girlfriends had wanted to film them having sex, but he was still new around the company and he had to admit to himself of being a little hesitant about getting jerked off while at work while two other men were having sex on tape for money.

“Relax,” Donghae whispered in his ear. “It’s nothing anyone around here hasn’t seen before. Won’t be the first time someone’s gotten a blowjob for fun instead of money,” he continued naughtily, and Hyukjae almost swallowed his tongue. Twisting his fingers in Donghae’s brown hair, their lips almost crashed into each other. Hyukjae took a peek to make sure that filming was progressing normally, and if Shiyuan’s lips wrapped around Ro’s cock were anything to go by, then it was. Falling back into Donghae’s kisses was easy, time erasing itself back to the night before when he had kissed, licked, and nibbled practically every centimeter of Donghae’s skin, and it was so easy to suddenly grab Donghae’s hair to the point where an involuntary gasp of air was sucked in.

“A blowjob, hm?” he nearly purred into Donghae’s ear. “Get to it, baby.”

Donghae almost melted into his hands, and with another quick look at filming, he saw that Ro was buried deep into Shiyuan’s ass, the taller man gripping the sheets of the bed as Ro fucked him with long deep strokes. Then his brain went blank as Donghae got his jeans unbuttoned and warm, newly familiar masculine hands were on his cock, stroking him to full hardness as he divided his attention between Donghae and the free sex show happening at the other end of the studio.

His eyes slipped shut as he felt the warm breath over the head of his dick, and then Donghae’s warm, wet mouth was all over his cock and he stopped processing anything that wasn’t Donghae or that talented mouth or keeping quiet. Tightening his fingers in Donghae’s hair, he felt the snarl split his lips when he heard a deep groan from the set and Donghae slid from the sofa to the floor, giving him a better angle. Donghae smirked up at him just before his mouth slid back down, and Hyukjae snarled, fighting with himself to not scream. He knew that he had just felt the back of Donghae’s throat closing around the head of his dick, and he watched the scene finish up, Ro gasping as he came. Donghae had no issues continuing the amazing blowjob, and even slowed down, making sure that the crew caught him on his knees between the legs of another man.

Hyukjae enjoyed the fleeting attention as everyone noted that it was happening, but no one commented on it, and he felt absolutely sexy and debauched at the occasional looks, and he grinned at the passing ‘lucky bastard’ from Shiyuan. Ro grinned at him and gave an approving nod as he went back into the changing and makeup room.

Donghae moaned around his cock, and he moaned in return, feeling the pleasure build up. He was so close to his orgasm when Kangin sat down next to him, scratching notes on a script, but Donghae backed off again, prompting a whine from him.

Kangin placed his hand on the back of Donghae’s head and pushed Donghae forward. “Stop teasing him, Donghae,” he ordered. “I know how good you are at giving a blowjob, now deep throat him and swallow.”

Hyukjae whimpered again as he felt Donghae’s tongue work around a second before he did as ordered. His mouth dropped open as he came in Donghae’s mouth, the sensations along the tip of his dick almost too much to bear as Donghae swallowed everything in his mouth. Donghae lazily cleaned his dick before letting his softening cock slip from his lips and gently redressed him. Hyukjae mumbled appreciatively, pulling Donghae up for a proper kiss before sighing and releasing Donghae’s lips.

Donghae snuggled into him. “What’s up hyung?”

“Well, first of all, nice blowjob. Looks like your skills haven’t deteriorated at all, probably going to have to add that in to the film. Eunhyuk-ssi, just remember where a camera is placed so we can get your face in the frame, you’re pretty lanky and it might be easy to go out of frame when we’re trying to get Donghae and his fucking talented mouth on the screen.” Kangin scratched another note onto the paper. “Your expressions are good, they’ll translate well to film.”

Donghae mumbled happily as he rubbed his nose against Hyukjae’s cheek.

Kangin looked up from his script. “Also, Donghae, don’t forget you have filming tomorrow.”

“I remember,” Donghae groused. “Who am I working with?”

Kangin shot Donghae a look. “I swear, when you get laid, you become obsessed with having a cock in your ass and completely brain dead. You’re working with Xiao, and since you’re going to have your dick in his ass when he’s bound and gagged, I’m sure he’ll appreciate it if you snap out of it.”

Donghae stuck his tongue out, and Hyukjae got the feeling that it was an old argument, one that didn’t have any heat behind it. Kangin smiled, his eyes turning up into little crescents.

“Oh, and Jongwoon is springing for a visit to the salon for you.”

Donghae scrunched his nose so cutely, Hyukjae almost forgot his current lover was going to be fucking someone else tomorrow.

“What is hyung doing to my hair now?” Donghae complained.

Kangin shrugged. “I have no idea, but he swears that the cotton candy is staying to his head only.”

“Cotton candy?” Hyukjae asked.

“Hyung dyed his hair pink and it faded to a cotton candy color,” Donghae told him. He pushed his lower lip out, his eyes becoming bigger, and Hyukjae wanted to coo and do anything for him. “You’ll still like me even if I come back with pink hair?”

“Of course,” he immediately agreed. Hair was hair, and could always be changed.

Donghae’s pout melted into a warm smile and he rewarded Hyukjae with a warmer kiss before snuggling down again. “Need anything else hyung?”

Kangin stretched. “Nope. Go entertain yourself tonight.”

Donghae’s grin was smug and satisfied, and Hyukjae felt an answering smile on his lips. “I’m sure I can find something to call entertainment,” he joked.

Kangin smiled again. “Ah, going like that? Brings back memories.”

Hyukjae felt heat crawl up his neck, but the adoring look Donghae sent him made the embarrassment worth it, and he pecked a short kiss on the tip of Donghae’s nose.

“I have to leave now,” Kangin said. “Donghae, your appointment is at eight, shooting starts at noon. You know I want you on the set before then.”

Donghae nodded. “I’ll be there, hyung.” Donghae cuddled close as Kangin left them, the previously busy set now empty. His teeth tugged on Hyukjae’s ear. “Want to come back to my place tonight? You can watch me work tomorrow.”

Hyukjae shrugged. He was a porn star as well, there was no sense getting jealous about a job, not when Donghae asked him so sweetly. “Sure, I wonder how long it’s going to take people to realize I’m wearing your clothes.”

Donghae laughed. “Considering I’m naked most of the time, I think it’s going take everyone a while. But I like you wearing my clothes, makes you look unbearably sexy.”

“Unbearably sexy, hmm?” Hyukjae preened.

“Yeah, makes me want to rip them off and have you naked again.”

Hyukjae chuckled. “We should get back to your place and get naked so you can be all tucked in and ready for work in the morning,” he teased.

Donghae laughed. “Or I can just cover up the eye bags with makeup while we’re fucking all night like the porn stars we are.”

“Whichever,” Hyukjae agreed easily.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from precious chapter: Ro is Sungmin. Yes. Sungmin. The pink wearing sneaky ninja of death aegyo king. That Sungmin. Yes. He topped Siwon. You all fucking enjoyed it.
> 
> Just so I don't get loads of comments about this: Xiao is Lu Han.

Donghae whined a little as he inspected the orange hair that was on his head for what had to be the hundredth time. He pouted as he was handed his initial outfit, a white shirt and leather pants. He was still pouting when he went out to the set, and Kangin laughed at him. “Oh wipe the pout off of your face, Aiden-ssi. You look fine.”

“My hair is _orange_ ,” he shot back.

“You’re saying that like the bleach blond was better.”

Seeing that he wasn’t going to get any support from Kangin, he flung himself into an empty chair and continued pouting. He’d dropped Hyukjae off at his own apartment before his salon appointment, and the other man hadn’t arrived back at the company yet. After having the constant presence of Hyukjae for almost two days running, he felt lonely, like he was missing a part of himself.

“I almost didn’t recognize you, baby,” the voice he’d been waiting on whispered into his ear as arms wrapped around his shoulders. He relaxed back into the embrace, plump lips brushing across his now orange hair.

“My hair is orange,” he pouted.

Hyukjae chuckled. “Stand up and let me see the full effect,” he cajoled.

Donghae grinned. “Or I can just relax like this,” he teased, rolling his head back a little, watching the crew prepare the set to Kangin’s exacting orders.

Hyukjae nipped at his ear, and he shifted in his chair, the leather pants already starting to feel snug. “Please baby? I’d love to see your ass in those pants before they wind up on the floor.”

“Do I get a kiss?” Donghae teased, but he was already rising from the chair, feeling Hyukjae’s thin fingers slip down his body as he stood, and then he heard the pleased murmur before those same fingers were on his ass, gently kneading.

He was turned around, and Hyukjae’s lips met his, their tongues meeting. Hyukjae’s fingers didn’t leave his ass as they kissed, the thin digits pressing down and turning him on. When they broke the kiss, Hyukjae playfully rubbed his nose against Donghae’s. “You look hot.”

“Even with orange hair?”

“Even with orange hair,” Hyukjae repeated. He gave a soft pat to Donghae’s ass as he sat in Donghae’s seat, Donghae moving away from Hyukjae and onto the set at the call of his name from Kangin. He tilted his head from side to side, loosening up the muscles, getting his head into the proper mindset for work. Xiao Lu gave him a small nod, his tiny mouth pursed up slightly as Kangin ran through the scene.

As was his norm, Donghae listened to the run through, then repeated it back to make sure he had everything correct, and moved around the set, repeating it to himself. He prided himself on being a studious worker, and he knew that the shoot today needed to be filmed exactly and preferably in one shot. Xiao was normally game for most things, but anything more than two takes of bondage tended to leave Xiao cranky and irritable. Xiao followed him around, a quiet presence beside him, and with Kangin’s permission, they ran through the scene enough times for both of them to be comfortable in it.

Donghae gave the final nod to Kangin, who started to call the crew to ready themselves. He knew that Hyukjae was watching him work, and that gave him a thrill underneath his veneer of professionalism, he wanted to show Hyukjae exactly how good he was, not that the other didn’t have a good idea already. He felt the hot stare as he removed his shirt and then Xiao’s, and he had to force himself to not look over as he bound Xiao to the bar hanging above their heads or when he expertly screwed the nipple clamps around Xiao’s nipples and adjusting the ball gag around his small mouth. It was easy for him to go through the motions of trailing his fingers down Xiao’s back and reaching for the lube to prep the younger Chinese man. The thought in his head of Hyukjae watching him fuck Xiao turned him on like nothing other, and he was hard and aching by the time he felt Xiao’s muscles relax around his fingers.

While the camera focused on Xiao and his face for a moment, Donghae shot a steaming look at Hyukjae, who was staring at him, and then his entire focus was back on the scene that he was performing. Rolling a condom on, he lubed his dick and Xiao’s ass before sliding inside, then waiting. When he could move, he was fast and rough, putting his skills and strength to good use, lifting Xiao up a little to relieve the pressure on his arms while he was fucked hard and rough. He could hear the muffled screams and felt the way Xiao rolled down on him, knowing that it wouldn’t be long. Roughly pulling out of Xiao, he ripped the condom off his dick and jerked himself off, painting Xiao’s back with his come before reaching around and finishing Xiao off as well.

“Cut!” he heard, a little distantly, and he shook his head slightly before reaching up to loosen the ball gag out of Xiao’s mouth.

“Are you feeling okay?” Donghae asked courteously. Xiao nodded, working his jaw around.

“Giving a blowjob is easier than having that thing in my mouth,” Xiao commented in his accented Korean. Donghae snorted sympathetically and was gently releasing the bonds that tied Xiao to the bar before helping him lower his arms. Xiao hissed a little and rolled his left shoulder. Donghae frowned and pressed his thumb into the thin muscles and rubbed the shoulder down.

Kangin wandered over. “You okay Xiao-ssi?”

Xiao nodded. “I’m fine, I think I slept wrong.”

“Ah, okay. Well, even with Aiden-ssi ad libbing the lift, it was a perfect take, great job both of you.”

They both thanked Kangin as he moved off and parted after saying friendly goodbyes, Xiao off to take a shower, and after a quick handwashing and application of hand sanitizer, Donghae strolled naked over to Hyukjae and slid into his lap.

“Hey,” he greeted warmly before leaning forward and kissing Hyukjae. Hyukjae’s arms easily slid around his waist keeping him there, and he moaned a little in his throat. They kissed slowly, just a little forcefully, as if reminding themselves that they were paid to fuck other people and there was no need to be jealous over a job. Hyukjae’s hands wandered up into his orange hair, holding him in place as Hyukjae’s tongue explored every bit of Donghae’s mouth, their tongues sliding sensually together, and Donghae shifted so that he was straddling Hyukjae’s thighs, his knees sliding through the open arms of the chair. As they panted for air in each other’s faces, Donghae knew that he wasn’t getting out of the room without them having sex.

He stood up, pulling Hyukjae with him before Hyukjae initiated the next round of kissing. While they kissed, Donghae slowly walked them backwards towards the set, hoping that the crew had left the lube and condoms for him to deal with putting away, they slowly made their way back onto the set, which had mostly been broken down and put away aside from the metal bar overhead, a metal table, the lube, condoms, and oddly, the choker with two chains leading down to nipple clamps that Xiao had been wearing.

He stared for a second at the table before Hyukjae gripped his hair sharply, and a thrill ran through him, blood starting to rush down to his dick at the rougher treatment. Hyukjae nipped at his lips before letting go of his hair, his thin fingers tracing down Donghae’s arms, prompting shivers, before his wrists were roughly grabbed and stretched up above his head. His fingers curled around the metal bar, and Hyukjae pressed against him.

“Don’t let go, Donghae. There will be consequences if you do,” Hyukjae roughly told him, the crack of authority in Hyukjae’s voice making him want to be fucked all the more.

“Yes sir,” Donghae replied.

Hyukjae roughly caught his chin and forced his eyes up. The single lidded eyes were stormy and dark, the pupils blown wide from desire. “Say my name.”

“Hyukjae,” he breathed, amazed at this gorgeous creature in front of him. How Hyukjae could go from shy and hesitant to debauched and displaying to this authoritative personality he didn’t know, but Donghae was almost convinced that Hyukjae was one of his wet dreams come to life. He loved it, loved handing over authority, and having it handed back to him on a silver platter, and also loved being able to have a lover who wasn’t shy about getting a blowjob in front of several people.

Hyukjae was just about to reach for the lube when Donghae saw him stop and pause, his hand hovering over the choker. With a quick look at Donghae, Hyukjae picked the collar up, the silver next to his skin a visceral thrill for Donghae as his skin seemed to match the silver of his stage name.

Hyukjae ran his fingers down the silver chains a couple of times, and Donghae’s dick grew harder as he watched his lover play with the chains for a moment before the clasp was open on the black leather, and then it was sliding so smoothly against his skin before Hyukjae fastened it securely around his neck. He bit his lower lip to keep from whimpering, almost knowing instinctively that Hyukjae would tell him to button it up; that moans were permitted, whining was not, and then Hyukjae’s lips were back on his for a brief second before he kissed down Donghae’s jaw line, skipping the neck, and then down the curve of his collar bones.

Plump lips descended onto one of his nipples, the slight suction and tease of the tongue around the sensitive skin making him gasp and widen his stance. The teeth nipping and tugging hard on his nipple made him cry out, his other nipple being pinched between Hyukjae’s fingers. His head rolled back as the sensations continued, his fingers curling around the bar even more as Hyukjae pulled back to blow a cool stream of air across his nipple, and he moaned as Hyukjae finally stopped, only to run down the chain coming from Donghae’s neck, fingers gentle as he started to screw the clamp to Donghae’s nipple.

Donghae kept his eyes on Hyukjae, catching every glance upwards. When the nipple clamp was on just tight enough for him to ride the fine line between pleasure and pain, he finally nodded. Hyukjae leaned back down and performed the same treatment for his other nipple. He licked his lips as he nodded again at Hyukjae when the other clamp was on. He was nearly vibrating, the sensations from his nipples going straight to his brain and his dick, making his head swim and he moaned quietly as Hyukjae stripped his shirt off, exposing the pale skin to the lighted room. Hyukjae made quick work of his pants as well, the dick he already knew so well rising proudly from the patch of dark hair, and Donghae licked his lips.

“I know, you want to have this in your mouth again so bad don’t you?” Hyukjae taunted as he gave himself a long, slow stroke, pre-come glistening at the tip.

Donghae nodded silently.

“I can’t hear you,” Hyukjae said.

“Yes...”

“Yes _what_?”

“Yes Hyukjae,” Donghae quietly said. “Can I?”

“No,” Hyukjae said. “I’d rather look at you like this. You look good, you know. That hair of yours sets off your skin and that black leather around your neck just shows off that eyeliner you still have on. It’s an amazing sight,” he finished quietly.

Donghae felt the blood rush into his cheeks, and he ducked his head shyly, looking up at Hyukjae through his lashes. Hyukjae was blushing but it wasn’t long before they shared a kiss and Hyukjae was behind him, one lubed finger sliding inside his willing body. His breath caught when he felt the tug on the clamps and the nip at his shoulder. Hyukjae kept him at one finger until he kept rolling his hips backwards, looking for more. With a little more lube, a second finger entered him, making him catch his breath for a quick second, but instead of Hyukjae moving them, they were just _sitting_ there, and he rolled his hips back with a needy moan.

His eyes adjusted as the lights rose, and he heard the _click_ of the camera going, and with another roll of his hips back, Hyukjae got the hint. The fingers inside him started moving, a soft tug at the chains and then a stroke to his aching dick was all of the apology he needed. Hyukjae nipped at his ear, the soft _Donghae_ for Donghae’s ears only to hear.

Donghae moaned loudly, throwing his head back to rest on Hyukjae’s shoulder as Hyukjae added more lube and then three fingers were sliding into him. “You’re doing so good,” he praised, his voice pitched low. “I can’t wait until I’m prepped and you can fuck me so hard like I know you want to,” he continued. “Talk to me, Hyukjae... keep ordering me around, I love it.”

“Spread your legs,” Hyukjae ordered, his voice louder.

Donghae quickly did as ordered, pushing his ass backwards a little so Hyukjae would have an easier time sliding inside him. He moaned as Hyukjae slid inside him, pausing for that critical moment to let Donghae relax and adjust. His head rolled back again as he relaxed, and he shoved his ass back towards Hyukjae, a silent signal to start fucking him.

And Hyukjae did. Pulling out and thrusting back in, both of them aware of the camera and of being themselves to each other, but not showing the camera the exact same. Slowly, Hyukjae gained speed until Donghae was barely holding back the pleasured screams.

“Let go,” the order was snapped into his ear, and Donghae promptly let go of the bar, his arms somewhat numb and tingling as they fell to his sides, but then Hyukjae bent him nearly double onto the metal table, Donghae’s hands coming up to grip the sides as he cried out, the unmistakable stomach-dropping sensation of his prostate being brushed fluttering through him. Hyukjae pulled out and nearly slammed back into him, making a scream break free from Donghae’s throat as his fingers curling around the edges. A small part of his brain couldn’t wait to see the video from this, but the larger part of him just want to come so badly, and he whined in his throat.

Hyukjae snarled against his skin. “Quit whining,” he ordered with a savage thrust of his hips.

Donghae couldn’t help the whine this time. He felt one of Hyukjae’s hands leave his hip, then the sound of flesh meeting flesh roughly sounded and he felt the stinging skin of his ass warming and he screamed, his eyes clenching shut. It had been _so long_ since he’d had the pleasure of being spanked during sex, and it was all he could do to back off of the orgasm, wanting more before he came.

“Did you learn your lesson?” Hyukjae filthily purred.

“No,” Donghae whined.

“You little...” Hyukjae spanked him again, hard, before pulling him up off of the table by the choker, some of the strands of his hair in his fingers too. Those same fingers gripped his jaw tightly. “You’re fucking lucky I’m about to come you little cockwhore, or I’d spank you and deny you until you’re screaming for me. But unlike you, I’m nice,” Hyukjae snarled, pushing him back down to land on his elbows. Hyukjae reached around his body, thin fingers stroking his dick as he thrust hard inside him.

And that angle was enough for Donghae. His legs spread, his head tilting up as he screamed as he came, his toes curling into the tiles. He felt the sharp pain in his shoulder as Hyukjae leaned down to bite at the flesh, trying to refrain from calling Donghae’s name. It took Hyukjae only a couple of seconds to move, lifting up and gently slipping out of Donghae, making Donghae whimper softly, suddenly aware of the spots of pain in his body. Hyukjae pulled him flush against his thin body, Donghae letting his head roll back as Hyukjae pressed a soft kiss into his cheek as his fingers came up to unscrew the nipple clamps, and he jerked forward a little, held soothingly in Hyukjae’s arms. Hyukjae rolled his head forward and Donghae felt the collar slip off of him and watched it fall to the floor before Hyukjae turned him around, his fingers soft as they brushed through his hair.

Smiling lazily, he caught Hyukjae’s lips in a kiss that was gentle and calm and he heard the camera shut back off. When he needed to breathe, he pulled away from Hyukjae’s kissable lips and looked towards the camera, unsurprised to see Kangin standing there.

“Hey hyung,” he called sleepily, nuzzling into Hyukjae’s body.

“Hey,” Kangin returned. “That was amazing work, Eunhyuk-ssi.”

Hyukjae blushed. “Thank you.”

“We might have to edit that into the film it was that good. I’m about to take the camera up to Jongwoon so he can look at it. Want to come?”

Donghae smiled and nuzzled Hyukjae’s ear. “Want to see how beautiful we look together?” he cajoled quietly. “I can’t wait to see my face as you’re fucking me, I bet I look hot.”

Hyukjae chuckled at the narcissism. “Sure. Maybe we can talk him out of a copy for us to watch later,” he returned. “Where are your clothes at, baby?”

Donghae pointed towards the changing and makeup room.

“Want me to go get them?”

“Nah, I need to stretch. I’ll meet you back here, though,” he said with a quick kiss. His ass stung a little – it had been a while since he had indulged in rough play, and Hyukjae had been far gentler the first night they had spent together. He winced as he grabbed his clothes from the ground and another wince as he lifted his legs to pull his jeans on. He wasn’t limping much as he rejoined Hyukjae, but he saw Hyukjae’s lips turn down briefly. He kissed Hyukjae and smiled. “I loved it, Hyukjae.”

Hyukjae smiled back. “Okay.”

“Yeah, that looked pretty intense, Donghae, are you okay?” Kangin asked.

Donghae trailed his fingers down Hyukjae’s arm until another warm hand curled around his. “Yeah hyung, I’m fine. I just haven’t been able to be good and fucked like that in a while. “

Kangin’s eyes turned up until they were crescents as he smiled. “Well, I’m sure Hyukjae isn’t going to have any problems keeping you fucked.”

Donghae shot an adoring look at Hyukjae, who smiled back at him. “I’m sure,” Donghae replied indulgently, threading his fingers with Hyukjae’s as they walked out of the studio and down the hallway towards the elevators. Kangin held the camera in his hands as they boarded the elevator and went down the hallway to Jongwoon’s office.

Kangin greeted Jongwoon’s assistant easily and familiarly and they were quickly shown inside. Jongwoon looked up from his paperwork, a soft smile on his lips as he saw Kangin. “Youngwoon,” he nearly purred.

Donghae shivered at his hyung’s voice, recalling how many times he’d heard his own in that husky tone.

“I brought you a present, Jongwoonie.”

Jongwoon leaned back in his chair and shot a quick look at Donghae and Hyukjae. “Did you ask them first?” he asked, a wicked smile curving his lips.

Kangin rolled his eyes. “God, you’re such a fucking pig Jongwoon,” he groused as he pulled a couple of the doors lining the walls open, exposing a large flatscreen television. Kangin grunted a little as he reached under the television to pull a specific cable forward. “As if I’m fucking sharing you with anyone anymore,” he continued to grumble.

Jongwoon laughed. “I love you too, you prickly bastard. What are you going to show me, Youngwoonie?”

“These two got a little hot and heavy before the camera got put away, we might need to edit this into the film.”

One of Jongwoon’s dark brows rose towards Hyukjae and Donghae. “You two were filming yourselves?”

Donghae shook his head.

“No, I came back to grab the camera just in time to see Eunhyuk working Donghae up on two fingers on the set. Trust me, this is hot.” With that, Kangin pressed play, and Donghae’s breath caught at the view of himself. Since the sound boom had been disconnected, the sound quality wasn’t up to the video standard, but the built in microphone did manage to catch them mumbling to each other, their words indistinguishable. Then the louder ‘Spread your legs.’

Donghae shivered, still wanting to react immediately to the order. Jongwoon leaned forward, waving them towards seats. Kangin perched himself on the corner of Jongwoon’s desk while Donghae dragged Hyukjae down into a chair, curling up on Hyukjae’s lap.

“Shit,” Jongwoon quietly said as they watched the film, Hyukjae roughly fucking Donghae. But as soon as Hyukjae pulled back and spanked Donghae, Donghae watched his face crumple in pleasure before his clear scream came through, and then Hyukjae spanked him again, his body jerking at the remembered sensation. If both of them hadn’t been so sated from their previous session, it would have been nothing for them to get hard again, and Donghae knew he would have been the first to start losing clothes. But as it was, Jongwoon rose from his chair and circled around his desk before sliding behind Kangin, easily wrapping his legs around Kangin’s waist.

As the clip ended with he and Hyukjae kissing after the collar had been removed, and Jongwoon leaned forward into Kangin, breathing out. “Goddamn,” he breathed, scooting closer to Kangin, who was rubbing a calf that was around him. “Goddamn,” he repeated, shaking his head. “It’s been a long time since you turned me on like this, Donghae.”

Donghae snickered as he raised his head from where he had nuzzled it into Hyukjae’s neck. “Yeah, and I think the last time I turned you on like this, you were still training me on giving blowjobs.”

“Not that it takes you long to get on your knees anyways,” Kangin good naturedly interjected.

Donghae looked affronted, but he knew his eyes were sparkling. “You’re saying that to _me_?”

Kangin snorted. “Get out of here, I’m going to fuck my boyfriend in peace.”

“What makes you think you’re fucking me?” Jongwoon purred, and Donghae tugged Hyukjae up.

“We’ll catch you later hyungs,” he called as he and Hyukjae left. As soon as the door was closed, Donghae collapsed against Hyukjae, giggling.

Hyukjae chuckled at his mirth. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh just hyungs. Youngwoon hyung used to give Jongwoon hyung blowjobs all the time when he was still acting, it became a normal thing after a while. There’s not a single room in the company where hyung hasn’t had a blowjob, and I think most of the hallways have had one too.”

Hyukjae laughed, wrinkles forming around his eyes and his lips pulling back to display white teeth and pink gums. “No wonder no one blinked an eye when you were giving me one.”

Donghae laughed and nodded. He cuddled close as they exited the elevator. “Want to grab some dinner?” he shyly offered as they came to the doors leading to the parking garage.

“Do you even need to ask, baby?” Hyukjae grinned at him.

Donghae bounced excitedly, but then his mouth turned down into a pout. “Aww, we forgot to ask hyung for a copy of our video...”

Hyukjae shot him a hot look. “Or we can just make another one.”

Donghae licked his lips and smiled as Hyukjae backed him against the car and the two shared a slow kiss. “Can I fuck you like that?” he said as soon as his lips were released.

“Again, do you even need to ask?”

Donghae mumbled, pleased. “Can’t wait to get into your tight little ass,” he said with a nip at Hyukjae’s plump lips before he unlocked his car.


	4. Four

“I swear, you have an obsession with me eating,” Hyukjae quietly said, taking another bite of his food.

“Or maybe just an obsession with your mouth,” Donghae replied just as quietly.

Hyukjae snickered and teasingly licked at the end of his chopsticks.

“Don’t tease me,” Donghae warned. “Indecency laws or not, I _will_ bend you over this table.”

Hyukjae just grinned and continued eating. Their meal was almost finished, and he enjoyed the time with Donghae, speaking only of current music and entertainment shows, aside from brief diversions. It was a pleasant break for him, the thoughts of sex and work always swirling in his head, but not the main focus. He was nervous about starring in his first film, but knowing that it was going to be with Donghae soothed him. He didn’t want a repeat of earlier, where he’d frozen when he realized he had two fingers buried in one man, while another was watching him.

Donghae’s fingers brushed his, and he looked up into the wide, serious eyes. Smiling a little, he took the last bite, then leaned back and patted his stomach. “That was good.”

Donghae’s lips flattened as his cheeks lifted. “Yes it was, and I’ll be wanting dessert here in a bit.”

They made quick work of paying for their meal, with the expected squabble of who was paying for what, and then it wasn’t too long before Donghae was unlocking his door and they both ducked inside. The cool colors of the common area were turned rosy by the setting sun, and Hyukjae smiled as Donghae wrapped strong arms around his waist, directing them both to the common area instead of the hallway. He had to admit that he loved being held by Donghae, feeling safe and protected, and it was something that he hadn’t felt in a while.

“Want to watch a movie?” Donghae quietly offered as he directed them to the sofa, with his eyes peeking above Hyukjae’s shoulder.

Hyukjae’s lips twitched. “Trying to get me to relax?” he teased.

Donghae’s laugh drifted into his ear. “Your ass is nice and tight,” he agreed. “But I also just want to spend time with you when we’re not having sex.”

Hyukjae tugged Donghae’s arms tighter around him. “Sounds like we’re getting pretty official.”

“I’d like to think so.” Donghae’s lips were ghosting right along the skin of his neck, and he tilted his head obligingly.

“Me too.”

He felt Donghae smile against his skin and they stood there at the window for a while, relaxing from an already busy day, holding onto one another. Nothing more really needed to be said about their ‘status,’ even after only three days of knowing each other. Hyukjae felt a sense of contentment when he was with Donghae, and he was interested in spending more time with him.

They stood there at the window until the sun had disappeared behind buildings and the stars began to shine through the twilight. They spoke occasionally, conversation ebbing and flowing as they watched the sunset, and with darkness descending, Donghae pulled him back to sit on the sofa, turning the television on with the press of a remote. After the expected channel flipping, they mutually decided on having a movie night, settling on a mindless action film.

Hyukjae had settled in between Donghae’s legs, his head pillowed on the toned stomach and his own legs were thrown carelessly over the arm of the sofa, when he suddenly felt Donghae squirming and a searching hand by his neck. He moved his head a little, and Donghae pulled his phone out of his pocket, thumbing the device to life.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“Telling hyung that we want a copy of our sex tape,” Donghae replied.

He laughed and nuzzled his head back into the body behind him. “I bet we look good on your television.”

“I bet we look good even on the shittest of televisions.”

The phone rang, starling them both. Hyukjae could see that the caller ID showing a picture of Jongwoon, and wasn’t surprised when Donghae answered it, putting the call on speaker and pausing the movie. “Hey hyung,” Donghae greeted. “You’re not having sex with Youngwoon-hyung are you?”

“So what if we are?” Kangin answered before Jongwoon had a chance to reply.

“I would be very disappointed that we weren’t invited.”

“Calm your pants, Donghae. We’re taking a break,” Jongwoon finally said.

“Oh so that means hyung gets to fuck you on your desk?”

Hyukjae laughed at Donghae’s impish grin.

“Oh good, you’re both there. Youngwoon and I spoke with the investors for the film and they’re interested in editing in your little sex tape as an overreaching story arc on its own. So we’re going to film a few more scenes with you two starting tomorrow. The new film is still scheduled to start filming in three weeks’ time.”

“But we still get a copy right?” Donghae asked.

Jongwoon sighed over the phone. “Yes, you voyeur, you get a damn copy of the tape so you can watch yourself getting fucked – and very well, I might add – by Hyukjae.”

“Yeah, he did fuck me good,” Donghae said, contentment deep and rich in his voice. Hyukjae smiled up at him, his eyes crinkling. “I’m starting to think it might be time for me to fuck him good, too.”

“If you’re going to get kinky, get your asses back to the company,” Kangin ordered.

Hyukjae turned over, resting his chin on the button of Donghae’s jeans and arched an eyebrow.

“Not a chance hyung. I’m going to have him _screaming_ my name the way he should have done earlier by the time I’m done.” Donghae’s eyes were dark and a little wicked as they stared into Hyukjae’s own. He slinked down Donghae’s body a little and nuzzled a cheek onto the half-hard dick under the jeans, watching Donghae’s breathing change. “Well, make yourself useful down there Hyukjae,” Donghae filthily purred.

“Do we need to switch over to video chat?” Jongwoon asked, his husky voice filling the silence.

“I thought Youngwoon hyung isn’t sharing you anymore,” Donghae teased as he disconnected the call, then turned his phone on silent. Once the phone was carelessly tossed onto the low table on their side, Donghae threw his hands behind his head. “Come on, Hyukjae. Get to work.”

Hyukjae bit his lower lip and lifted his hands to unbutton and unzip Donghae’s jeans, then gently stroking the cock that was rising out of the denim. Looking up at Donghae, he felt a wild thrill shoot through him, the loss of control terrifying and thrilling all at once, and he found his focus narrowing to just Donghae, the buzzing of the silenced phone fading into background noise. It was nice not having to make all of the decisions, and he wondered if this feeling was what Donghae felt back in the studio.

Licking his dry lips, he moved forward a bit and pressed a soft kiss to the underside of the head, hearing Donghae breathe out. He kept his lips there for a moment, just breathing in the smell of Donghae, then his tongue swiped a warm path from the base of Donghae’s dick to the head. Donghae moaned approvingly. Feeling a bit bolder, he wrapped his lips around the head of Donghae’s dick, his tongue reaching down to lick and press against the sensitive vein. He personally loved that when he was given blowjobs, and if the moaning was anything to go by, so did Donghae. Figuring that he would try anything that turned him on, he experimented with different techniques, learning slowly what worked and what didn’t.

He learned that he definitely had a gag reflex when Donghae’s dick went a little too far into his mouth. And that Donghae would laugh a little at him when he gagged again, offering the advice of relaxing his throat, which did allow him to take a little more in. Donghae also really loved having his perineum played with, which didn’t surprise him at all. He improvised at points, sucking on Donghae’s balls and he got a very strong reaction when he grew bold enough to lick Donghae’s perineum. Donghae grabbed his hair roughly, tugging him upwards.

“God, you’re such a perfect little freak,” Donghae praised as Hyukjae rubbed his cock against Donghae’s. “You’re being so good for me and since you _are_ being so good, you get a little reward.”

“A reward?” he repeated.

Donghae hummed in his throat for a second. “Stay like that and don’t move until I tell you,” he ordered.

Hyukjae shivered a little, the spell of Donghae’s rough voice rendering him unable to move aside from breathing as Donghae pulled himself up onto the arm of the sofa and then disappeared down the hallway. Hyukjae stayed there, not wanting to move a muscle and have his ‘reward’ taken from him. He saw Donghae come back and disappear from his line of sight, but he felt the soft fingers gently tracing down his spine. Letting out a pleased sigh, he yelped when there was a short, sharp slap to one cheek of his ass.

“Move back this way,” Donghae ordered as Hyukjae felt the sofa move under him. “Ass first.”

Scooting back on his hands and knees, his feet ran into Donghae’s legs first. Gasping, he paused. He didn’t know if that bump was what Donghae was expecting, or if he was going to be punished with no reward. Donghae ran his fingers up Hyukjae’s thigh, and Hyukjae bit his lip. The expected slap didn’t come, but instead two warm, wet fingers slid between the cheeks of his ass and rubbed teasingly against his entrance. Relaxing a little, he leaned into the touch, expecting the brief insertion of one finger inside him, but his breath caught when he felt something that felt like a condom against his ass.

He forced the breath out, reminding himself that this was a matter of trust, and he was trusting Donghae to not hurt him. The first gentle touch of Donghae’s tongue through the latex caused an involuntary noise to escape his lips, his fingers curling into the cushion of the sofa. Hyukjae could feel Donghae smirk against his ass before the amazing sensation returned, and he let out the most pathetic needy whine he’d ever managed to produce in his life as Donghae shifted, and a warm hand wrapped around his cock. The hand didn’t move, forcing Hyukjae to choose between rolling his hips back and thrusting forward and it wasn’t long until he found himself in a some kind of a rhythm where when Donghae raised his head to take a breath, Hyukjae could thrust forward. His body was shaking and he wanted to do nothing more than beg Donghae to let him come, but he wanted Donghae to be inside him more.

“Donghae,” he called, his voice rough already from his moaning. “Please Donghae.”

“Please Donghae _what_?” Donghae teasingly said, his mouth moving against Hyukjae’s ass.

“ _Please_ fuck me. Fuck me so hard I’m screaming and my voice is shit tomorrow. Fuck me until I don’t know anything but your name. Fuck me and make me _yours_ ,” he panted.

It took Donghae less than fifteen seconds to have the latex away from his ass and two lubed fingers were inside him with no problems, his muscles already relaxed greatly from the oral stimulation. He fucked himself greedily against both of Donghae’s hands, the hand returning to his cock for him to thrust into while he was stretched out by Donghae’s other hand. He didn’t try to hold back any of his moans or pants or pretend that his eyes didn’t roll up in the back of his head when Donghae proved his digital dexterity again by pressing hard on his perineum.

“Fuck I love your hands so much,” he growled, barely able to hold his head up.

Donghae laughed, wiggling all ten of his fingers and Hyukjae could have died happy. Donghae released his cock again to get more lube on his fingers, and with a bit more stretching, he was whining that he was stretched and Donghae needed to be inside him.

The hot weight of Donghae’s cock rested against his ass for a moment, and he rolled his hips back, a silent plea to hurry things along. Then that beautiful, large cock was inside him, and though it still stung initially, he adjusted quickly. Donghae fucked him fast and hard, both of them ready to come. His eyes were starting to roll back in his head again, and he could feel the cracking of his vocal chords as he screamed for Donghae, tears stinging at his eyes as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, wanting so badly to hang on and not come until Donghae told him to.

“ _Donghae_...”

“Yes, yes, _yes_ Hyukjae, fuck you’re so fucking tight.” Donghae reached around, closing his hand around Hyukjae’s cock, and the next words were almost lost in Hyukjae’s scream, but he heard the words he’d been waiting for. He knew his voice cracked in the midst of his orgasmic scream, but he couldn’t care less. Donghae was still thrusting into his oversensitive body, riding out his own orgasm.

His arms almost collapsed out from under him as Donghae pulled out of his body, saved by Donghae’s hands pulling him back to cuddle against Donghae’s developed chest.

“So do you feel like you’re mine yet?” Donghae teased.

Hyukjae nuzzled his cheek against Donghae’s. “About as much as you feel like you’re mine,” he teased back.

Donghae laughed tiredly. “I like this,” he commented, threading their fingers together.

Hyukjae squeezed the fingers around his. "Me too."


	5. Five

It was finally quiet on the set, the crew having left for a brief lunch. Donghae watched Hyukjae rub his temples briefly before rolling his head backwards, the light highlighting the makeup that was covering a dark hickey on Hyukjae’s neck. Reaching out, Donghae’s fingers danced across Hyukjae’s shoulders before he slid into the elder’s lap. For a brief second, Hyukjae tensed up, almost as if he was expecting to be scolded, before he relaxed with a sigh.

“Sorry,” Hyukjae mumbled softly.

“For what?” Donghae replied running a soothing hand through Hyukjae’s dark hair. “This is technically your first day on set in your first movie, the major investors for the film are here to watch you because they were so impressed, and I think half of the company is finding a reason to hang around because they want to see me get fucked in the ass after fucking so many of them.”

Hyukjae shuddered. “Don’t remind me, I swear Shiyaun is just staring at me like he’s waiting for me to make a mistake so he can take over.”

Donghae laughed, draping himself across Hyukjae’s lap. “As if that is _ever_ going to happen.” He flicked his hair out of his eyes. “I know it’s nerve wracking, beautiful. But I know you can do it, too. Youngwoon hyung is just very precise with his takes, and you aren’t doing any more than most of us have at some point.” He smiled a little wickedly. “But if you don’t feel up to fucking me, I’m sure I could easily bend you over the table...”

As he expected, Hyukjae snorted a laugh. “I’m sure that would be a great disappointment to everyone who came to watch.”

“Why? You’re so fucking beautiful when you’re getting fucked. Just looking at my dick when it’s sliding into your ass is sometimes almost enough to make me come. All of this gloriously pale skin spread out for me and then how your cheeks and the tips of your ears turn red for me...”

Donghae paused, licking his lips. He could see the shift of personality taking place in Hyukjae’s eyes, the dark look he knew and was starting to love so much storming across the expressive face. He smiled slightly, leaning in to kiss the plump lips. The kissed slowly, just wanting to enjoy the time that they had together, threading fingers through each other’s hair and cuddling close.

“Hyung?” an accented voice suddenly asked. “I have food.”

With a small peck on Hyukjae’s now swollen lips, Donghae pulled back enough to see Xiao holding out a large plate of food, probably some of the catered stuff that they had when shootings lasted all day. Accepting it with a small thanks, he grabbed one pair of the disposable chopsticks sitting on top while Hyukjae grabbed the other. Xiao grabbed a stool and started in on his own food, the three of them sitting in mostly silence aside from small mumbles and chewing.

After they had gotten over their initial hunger and the food was just being picked at, Xiao looked up at Donghae, a small smile curving his lips. “It’s nice seeing you finally bottom hyung, I wondered at some points if you ever would.”

Donghae froze for a quick second before covering it with a quick laugh. “Hey I’ve done my time,” he passed off. “Maybe Director Kim will let you top sometime soon.”

Xiao snorted. “As if that is ever going to happen.” He stood, gathering the empty plates. “I’ll throw these away, hyung.”

“Thanks,” Donghae called.

“You okay baby?” Hyukjae finally asked. “You froze up there for a second.”

Donghae smiled just a little. He wasn’t rattled, not anymore, but he suddenly realized that he was going to be fucked by the gorgeous creature holding him on camera. He took a deep breath. “I’ll be fine. I just haven’t bottomed in a _long_ time on camera.” He shyly ducked his head. “I can’t really act when I’m getting fucked and I guess it just caught up to me when Xiao mentioned it.”

Hyukjae’s fingers were gentle as they tugged his chin up. “You know you can always pull rank and fuck me if it’s going to make you that uncomfortable.”

Donghae smiled, feeling his heart flip a little. “No, I really will be fine, I promise.” He leaned into the thumb that ran soothingly across his cheek.

“Okay baby, if you’re sure...”

Donghae threaded his fingers through Hyukjae’s. “I promise. I’ll tell you later at home.”

Hyukjae’s gummy smile warmed him. “Okay, at home then.”

He wanted to wiggle and squirm happily hearing Hyukjae call his place ‘home’ and in a rush of affection, buried himself into the toned arms.

That was exactly how Youngwoon found them, Donghae’s feet swinging happily while he sat in Hyukjae’s lap. He looked up at the sensation of his hair being ruffled and smiled. “Hey hyung.”

Youngwoon’s eyes were turned up into his famous eye smile. “Hey Donghae. You both okay?”

Donghae nodded enthusiastically. “Yep! Are you ready to start shooting?”

“Not just yet, the crew is still at lunch, and Jongwoon is still entertaining the investors. I just wanted to check on you, I know it’s been years for you on camera.”

Donghae shrugged. “I’ll be fine, especially if it’s Hyukjae.”

“Sounds like you guys are getting more and more official,” he commented.

Donghae stuck his tongue out childishly. “It took you about fifteen minutes from meeting hyung to giving him his first blowjob in the hallway, so compared to you, I’m moving like a sloth.”

Youngwoon shrugged. “I knew what I wanted. As long as you’re happy Donghae.”

“I am.”

Hyukjae hugged him tighter for a second. “I plan on keeping him like that.”

Donghae giggled. “Good. So what’s the plan, hyung? Are we freestyling this or do you have something in mind?”

Youngwoon shrugged. “This particular scene is after Hyukjae picks you up, so it’s your first time together. I was seeing something a little softer to balance out the domination and submission you indulged in, sort of bracketing it.”

Donghae nodded, understanding what Youngwoon was getting at. “Anything in particular?”

“How flexible are you feeling?”

“Legs over shoulders?” Donghae inquired, shifting a little on Hyukjae’s lap. He could almost feel Hyukjae’s dick deep inside him with his hips at that angle. Hyukjae’s hand slipped from his waist to rest gently over the fly of his jeans.

Youngwoon smirked at him. “I’m guessing you enjoy that thought. Let’s try it, and if the angle is too much for you, you can always go face first on the mattress.”

Hyukjae looked impressed. “You can do that?”

Donghae smirked and slid off of Hyukjae’s lap. “For you, I will do it. I want your dick in me like that, because you’re going to _love_ it.” He licked his lips. “And you’re going to fuck me so hard until I’m screaming because you can’t help it.” His hips swayed a little as he made his way onto set, the denim clinging to his ass and thighs like a lover, and he untucked his shirt, loosening the top few buttons. Since the set was kept in pristine order, he felt no fear in walking around barefoot over cables before flopping down on the bed.

Hyukjae followed him faithfully, sitting on the opposite side of the bed, his fingers gentle as they brushed through his hair. The crew started slowly filtering back in, more arriving after someone went to fetch the others when they saw Kangin sitting in the chair, making notes.

The crew started to prepare themselves, and Donghae gazed reassuringly up at Hyukjae, who was noting the arrivals. “Just focus on me, Hyukjae. Make me scream and make all of the other actors jealous that I’m getting to fuck you.” He sighed. “They need to hurry up, I’m so fucking hard for you just thinking about how you’re going to fuck me.” His hand went down to cup his dick, already starting to strain against the denim and he moaned a little.

Hyukjae swooped down to capture his lips, the dominance game not even bothered with. They both knew how the scene was going to be filmed, and Donghae _wanted_ to give in, have Hyukjae fuck him until he couldn’t walk straight. He could almost taste the difference in Hyukjae’s kiss, the difference between the shyer, hesitant side and the dominant, forceful one. The hands that gripped his hair prompted a moan from him, knowing that the camera was on.

Hyukjae broke the kiss, his lips barely a breath away from Donghae’s. “Stand up,” he ordered when Donghae had lazily opened his eyes. Donghae slinked off of the bed, playing up some of his movements for the camera and Hyukjae crawled over the bed to join him. Donghae was spun so that he was facing away from the camera before Hyukjae tilted his head down to kiss him again. Thin fingers were starting to work on the buttons of his shirt and it slipped down his arms, unneeded and unwanted. Hyukjae’s fingers danced down his spine before resting on his ass, gently kneading the flesh.

The jeans traveled the same path as his shirt within a few more minutes of them kissing, leaving him completely naked. He half expected the push onto the bed, watching Hyukjae hungrily as he stripped, then joined him. The lube was within easy reach, and he easily spread his legs for Hyukjae. A finger slipped inside him as Hyukjae sucked harshly on a nipple, and he rolled his hips forward eagerly. He grabbed Hyukjae’s hair, running his fingers through it as a second finger entered him while Hyukjae’s mouth traveled to the other nipple. Hyukjae worked his way down his stomach, kissing and nipping until the head of his cock disappeared into that hot, wet mouth. His back arched, legs spreading more as Hyukjae took more in before working back up as he was stretched.

Letting his eyes roll up in his head, he panted, one hand bracing against the headboard while the other gripped Hyukjae’s hair and his hips rolled down on the two fingers inside him. He knew he looked hot and fuckable to himself and to Hyukjae. The camera and the other actors watching them were almost secondary concerns. Hyukjae slowly swirled his tongue around the head of Donghae’s cock, and Donghae caught a needy whine in his throat, turning it into a deep groan. He felt Hyukjae smirk for a second, then he was gasping for air as another wet finger entered him. How he had missed Hyukjae shifting on the bed to grab the lube, he didn’t know. The muscles of his abdomen rippled under his skin as he tried to grind down on the fingers inside him and thrust upwards into Hyukjae’s wet mouth at the same time.

The hard press against his prostate was unexpected, and he howled, his legs spreading wide. “Fuck me already,” he demanded, panting for air.

“Cut!”

He heard the camera click off and he howled in half outrage before whining out a pathetic ‘no’ and grabbing Hyukjae’s hand to keep it inside him, purring contentedly when Hyukjae continued to finger fuck him.

“Oh wipe the pout off of your face Aiden,” Kangin snapped. “We’re adjusting the angle. Eunhyuk-ssi, make sure he doesn’t come.”

“Oh he won’t until I say so,” Hyukjae smugly replied, confidence brimming in his voice. “Isn’t that right, you’re going to be very good for me and don’t come until I say so?”

“Yes,” Donghae whined as he moaned while Hyukjae’s three fingers continued to work inside him. He could feel the stares on him and he moaned, feeling an absolute freedom. Normally, he was the one that had to keep himself together, to walk others through scenes, but since it was Hyukjae and Hyukjae was going to fuck him, he didn’t need to worry about anything. Once the camera was in the new angle and action had been called for, Hyukjae pulled his three fingers out, giving Donghae a long stroke of his dick when he didn’t whine at the loss of the fingers.

While Hyukjae rolled a condom on and covered it in lube, Donghae snuggled a little deeper into the bed, relaxing his muscles. Hyukjae’s eyes caught his as the elder slid back up his body and he could feel the probing at his entrance before he was filled with one expert stroke. His eyes opened wide as he screamed and wrapped his legs around Hyukjae’s tiny waist before whimpering as he relaxed back into the bed. Hyukjae’s dry hand slipped between their bodies to stroke his dick, helping him relax further.

“Oh fuck yes,” he finally said.

“I thought you would like that.”

Donghae’s grin was saucy. “You were right,” he said. “Now why don’t you fuck me like you said you would?” he taunted.

Hyukjae’s smirk was devastating as he stared up into it. “Let’s see just how flexible you really are,” he muttered before drawing one leg up. His knee rested comfortably over Hyukjae’s shoulder and he licked his lips at the new stretch. Hyukjae did a couple of experimental thrusts before slamming back into him, making Donghae scream and arch his back with the stunning pleasure. At some point, Hyukjae lifted his other leg as though it weighed no more than a feather and Donghae was screaming constantly at the constant pressure on and brushing of his prostate. His body twitched with every thrust and he fucked himself greedily against Hyukjae, wanting nothing more than to please Hyukjae so well that he would get a chance to come.

Hyukjae fucked him hard and roughly, his broken screams and pleas for more filling the silence. But when Hyukjae smoothly pulled him closer, his scream echoed in the studio. “Oh my God please please _please_ let me come,” he begged, his body twitching hard at denying himself his own orgasm without grabbing his cock and stopping the orgasm in its tracks.

“Not yet,” Hyukjae snarled. “So impatient,” he snapped out.

Donghae panted as he backed off the first edge, his fingers curling into the sheets. Just on the edge of his vision, he could see the tight knot of actors all staring at him in wonder and he clenched hard around Hyukjae, prompting a howl from the older man and he whimpered back to him.

Hyukjae’s fingers threaded through his and he leaned forward, pinning both of his hands to the bed while the rest of his body was nearly bent double. Three sharp thrusts and he was screaming again, begging for his chance to come.

Finally, Hyukjae snarled. “Come,” he barked.

One of Donghae’s hands were freed, and he wasted no time in stroking his dick in time with Hyukjae’s thrusts, his breath coming in shorter gasps as he felt his body tense up. One more brush of his prostate had him screaming, his eyes clenching tightly shut as he came hard between their bodies. Allowing his head to roll back onto the bed, he moaned as Hyukjae’s thrusts became erratic before the muffled scream broke from Hyukjae’s throat. Hyukjae fell forward onto him, groaning slightly, and he winced at the stretch in his legs.

He slipped one leg, and then the other, off of Hyukjae’s shoulders, sighing in relief when his muscles weren’t uncomfortably stretching and then wrapped himself around Hyukjae. Both of their lips were soft and puffy and there was satisfaction in their shared kiss.

“Good job,” Donghae whispered against Hyukjae’s lips.

Hyukjae smiled. “You too,” he whispered back.


	6. Six

Jongwoon was sipping tea when there was a knock on the door. Only one person would even get past his secretary while he was meeting with investors. “Come in Youngwoon-ah,” he called.

One of the investors snorted a laugh into his cup of tea and turned a dimpled smile to the door.

“Hey love,” Youngwoon greeted as he walked in, a cup of coffee in hand. His face turned up into a wide smile when he saw the two people still in the room. “Teukie hyung!” he greeted happily.

Jongwoon’s eyes flicked over to the other man in the room as the two old friends greeted each other with a rib-cracking, back slapping hug. The feline-like eyes rimmed in eyeliner narrowed for a second before lips twitched and they met his, both of them silently commiserating between themselves. Neither one of them had acted in the industry, and sometimes still had jealous moments. Especially when Kangin and Leeteuk had often acted together, had a very good working relationship, and a very friendly relationship off camera.

Once Leeteuk was back in his chair and Kangin was trailing a soothing hand across Jongwoon’s shoulders, he relaxed. The slight tugging of the hair on the nape made his eyes flicker up to meet Youngwoon’s. “Filming finished?”

Youngwoon nodded. “For a few hours. I’m giving both Aiden and Eunhyuk a break.”

Jongwoon snorted. He knew that probably meant that Donghae needed a good cuddle with his new boyfriend.

“That Eunhyuk guy...” Leeteuk started. “Is he new?”

Jongwoon nodded. “Yes, I brought him in for the new line of filming we’re exploring.” His lips curled up slightly. “None of us quite expected your insistence on bringing him into this film.”

“I think it would be a crime for that scene to not see the light of day,” Heechul replied, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “The choker on Aiden was a nice touch that ties it into the other scene.”

“To hear them tell it, it was all impulse and heat of the moment.”

Leeteuk’s eyebrows shot up. “That was unscripted?”

Youngwoon snorted and slid a hip onto Jongwoon’s desk. “Every single second of that was ‘unscripted’ considering I was the one that found them and turned the camera on.”

Heechul laughed. “So they were fucking for fun. I do like your timing.”

The meeting progressed as normal until Leeteuk and Heechul finally excused themselves to go keep another appointment, and Jongwoon relaxed in his chair.

“How much longer until you need to get them?” he asked.

“Still a couple of hours, I let them lock themselves into a set. Donghae was being really cuddly and he was bent double, so I’m giving him some time to recover.”

“Mmm, I hope things go well for them,” Jongwoon said after a long moment.

Youngwoon’s eyes turned up as he smiled. “I don’t think that’s something you’re going to have to worry about.”

“Oh? What makes you say that?”

“Eunhyuk has this adoring look on his face whenever he looks at Donghae. I’d like to think it’s similar to when I look at you,” he finished, trailing his fingers down Jongwoon’s jaw. He was so used to the rush of feelings for Jongwoon, but it still occasionally took his breath away. “Fuck, I love you.”

Jongwoon’s intense eyes melted him and he leaned down to kiss the lips that he’d grown addicted to. He could always tell anything his lover was feeling just from his eyes. He pulled Jongwoon up out of his seat to get a better grip on him, his arms looping around the small waist as he pulled Jongwoon close. Jongwoon’s arms came around his own waist and held him. When they broke off for air, he smiled when he saw the fuzziness and love in the powerful, intense gaze.

“I love you too,” Jongwoon whispered back.

They grinned at each other, Youngwoon brushing his fingers through Jongwoon’s hair. It was sometimes nice just to hold each other, feeling the solid body of the other, but as soon as Youngwoon leaned forward and wrapped his tongue around the small star-shaped earring, Jongwoon sighed happily and rocked his hips forward.

Youngwoon was very happy that his boyfriend was the boss, it afforded them some privileges, such as a desk that was liberally stocked with lube and condoms, along with more than a few sex toys for when they just really wanted each other. It took very little for him to stand up and have Jongwoon seated on his own desk. Sliding between Jongwoon’s legs, his fingers were already at work on the buttons of the black shirt, exposing the toned skin for his eyes only to see. He kept his pace quick, but Jongwoon wasn’t making any moves to flip things around, probably out of consideration for his still-sore ass.

It wasn’t long before he made his way down to the dusky nipples and sucking on both of them until Jongwoon was squirming on his desk, his own small fingers unbuckling his belt, his low moans making Youngwoon’s head swim. Once the pants were off and down Jongwoon’s legs, he was leaning over, his mouth around the large dick he loved so much while Jongwoon tugged at his hair, a small hand flapping against the drawer that held the lube. Youngwoon yanked the drawer open, his fingers closing around a bottle. Putting his experience to good use, he wet a couple of fingers easily as his mouth sank down onto Jongwoon’s cock, taking all of it in. Jongwoon was gasping for air, his fingers tightening in his hair. Youngwoon knew that Jongwoon loved every second he got to spend in his mouth, one of the first things he had learned about Jongwoon was that hardly anyone aside from he and Donghae were able to easily take all of his cock while giving head. Two fingers easily slid into Jongwoon’s firm ass, and he smirked around the cock in his mouth.

Sucking his way back up and pulling off with a small _pop_ , he grinned at his lover. “You were wearing the plug again,” he said smugly.

“So what?” Jongwoon snapped. “You were busy filming and I had to improvise.”

Youngwoon nearly purred as he stretched Jongwoon out, sliding a third finger in quickly. “Was it the vibrating one?”

Jongwoon groaned. “Yes, you fucker. I even took pictures for you, okay? Now get me stretched and fuck me.”

“Your wish is my command,” he replied cheesily, finger fucking Jongwoon until the slim hips were pushing back against his hand easily. A quick tear of foil and some more lube later, he was sliding into Jongwoon, the elder arching against his desk, moaning needily. In a moment of tenderness, Youngwoon kissed him slowly, his fingers pressing into the fleshy thighs. “I love you,” he whispered against the full lower lip.

Jongwoon smiled and kissed his cheek. “I love you too,” he quietly said back.

Youngwoon liked to take his time, starting slow with long, languid thrusts, and working his way up to harder, shorter ones, but Jongwoon was having none of it. His boyfriend was horny as hell if he’d already come once during his morning hour shoot, and Jongwoon’s legs were far stronger than they appeared. Catching himself on his hands as Jongwoon pulled him close with his legs around his waist, he snarled and thrust hard into Jongwoon, delighting in the musical moan. Once he was sure Jongwoon could take it, he snapped his hips forward, pulling the most debauched sounds out of Jongwoon with every thrust in, and his entire focus narrowed down onto everything about Jongwoon, his own pleasure secondary to making Jongwoon come.

It wasn’t often that Jongwoon screamed during sex, but the startled yelp in his ear told him that he had done something far too right. Keeping that exact angle and letting his dry hand slip between their bodies to curl around Jongwoon’s dick, he soon had his lover screaming obscenities in his ear and calling him the filthiest of names because he wasn’t doing anything more than keeping his fingers curled around his dick instead of jerking him off. Smiling , he finally moved his hands in counterpoint to his hips, feeling the small flutters around his dick that told him Jongwoon was about to come. And his lover did, screaming Youngwoon’s name, the thrill of having claimed this incredibly sexy person washing over Youngwoon in a sudden wave, prompting a howl of his own, Jongwoon’s name yelled into the skin before him.

They took their time cleaning up, knowing Youngwoon still had at least an hour before he would try and fetch Donghae and Hyukjae.

“Fucker, my pants are wrinkled,” Jongwoon grumbled.

He chuckled. “Sure that’s not just from sitting down?” he taunted. “Or when you decided to wear the plug without telling me?”

“Oh so I was supposed to waltz down there and announce to everyone that I was wearing a plug and I wanted your cock so badly I couldn’t see straight?”

“That would have added some spice to everyone’s day.”

“Asshole,” Jongwoon grumbled.

“But you love me anyway,” Youngwoon returned. He strolled up to Jongwoon, not wearing a shirt and cuddled against the exposed chest through the open shirt Jongwoon had slipped on. “I can’t wait to see those pictures you took. I love seeing your face when you have something in your ass.”

Jongwoon smirked, and he felt himself falling all over again. “You could always return the favor, you know.”

“That would make you happy,” he said, knowing that he would eventually give in, just because it was hot as hell and it made Jongwoon happy. Unbuttoning his pants, he felt Jongwoon’s fingers sneak down to grab a handful of his ass before bending back and reopening the same drawer that the lube had been in. His eyebrow quirked at the sight of the clear plug with machinery inside it. “I hope you cleaned it,” he grumbled before placing his hands on Jongwoon’s desk and stretching before spreading his legs and folding his elbows onto the edge.

“Of course I did,” Jongwoon mumbled back as he reached for the lube, two fingers circling his ass. “Hm, you’re still a little red from last night. I’ll get the smaller one.”

Youngwoon huffed a laugh. “Of course I am, Jongie. You fucked me hard and well last night. But don’t worry, I’m a little sore, but I can take it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

He breathed out softly as Jongwoon rubbed his entrance with gentle fingers before slipping one inside. The second burned a little, but he just breathed through the initial pain, helped along by Jongwoon kissing his back. Jongwoon stretched him slowly, the depth of his caring shown in the way he never moved too fast or rough, taking care to keep plenty of lube on his fingers as he stretched Youngwoon just enough to comfortably fit the plug in. The gentleness had started a slow burn in Youngwoon, the plug sliding easily inside him, the curve just enough to brush his prostate. Once the plug was all the way in, he slowly stood, already starting to harden again.

Jongwoon was looking at him with such adoration and love that he could do nothing but smile and kiss him. “You know if it’s too much...” Jongwoon started.

“I know,” he said quietly. “I want it though, because I know we don’t have time for round two and this is going to make both of us so damn horny that we might fuck on your desk again before the day is out.”

Jongwoon smiled at him. “You’re so perfect for me, Youngwoon.”

He grinned and held his lover close. “And you’re perfect for me.”


	7. Seven

Donghae had a soft smile on his face as they slipped out of their borrowed room, and Hyukjae was dragged along by their interlaced fingers towards the food table set up in a room adjacent to the set they were using. After their shared plate was piled high with small sandwiches and vegetables and the small amount of strawberries that were left on the fruit tray, Donghae tugged him towards the small group of actors, comfortably sitting and relaxing around. Donghae lounged happily in Hyukjae’s lap, nearly purring in contentment as soft fingers brushed through his hair.

Kangin came back on the set after a while and immediately made his way to the small group.

Everyone aside from Ro scattered, giving the principal actors for the scene some privacy with the director. Ro was only staying as he was leaned back against his seat, headphones in and obviously asleep, his pouty lips pushed out a little.

“Hey hyung,” Donghae greeted. “Anything I need to know for the upcoming scene?”

Kangin shook his head and snagged a piece of fruit from a plate. “Not really, I was going to let you both do whatever you wanted.”

Donghae blinked. “Really?”

Hyukjae looked between them. “That’s not done?”

Kangin shook his head. “Nope, there’s usually definitive scenes that need to be filmed, but this is an addition that no one expected, so there’s not really any direction. The investors have just asked that your scenes have some sort of continuity overall, so other than that, you two are free to do whatever you want.”

Donghae licked his lips slowly and glanced up at Hyukjae. “Want me to suck you off and then keep sucking until you’re hard again?”

Hyukjae smirked at him. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Don’t think that I haven’t noticed your little oral fixation, especially when it comes to my dick.”

Donghae smirked right back. “Not that you’re complaining.”

“Not in the slightest.”

Donghae slid off of Hyukjae and watched the lanky body stretch before Hyukjae stood as well, offering his hand to Donghae.

“Why don’t we just see where things take us?”

When Hyukjae had said ‘let’s just see where things take us’ Donghae never expected that he’d be writhing against the mattress, trying to not scream at Hyukjae to move faster or touch him more or _anything_ other than slowly working him up. Hyukjae’s plump lips were wrapped around one nipple while thin, pale fingers trailed lightly down his skin while Donghae’s fingers were anchored in Hyukjae’s dark hair.

“All right there baby?” Hyukjae teasingly asked, his voice low.

Donghae made a soft sound of agreement, a smile flickering across his lips.

“Are you going to speed this up Eunhyuk or are we going to be here for a while?” Kangin drawled from behind the camera.

Donghae laughed, knowing that the camera wasn’t rolling. “Got a hot date?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

Hyukjae nipped at one of Donghae’s defined pectorals. “Well technically, you do too,” he said.

Donghae grinned down at him, indulgent. “God yes, my date is smoking hot. Dinner?”

“Am I on the menu?”

Donghae laughed as he pounced on Hyukjae, flipping their positions easily. “You’re so fucking kinky.”

“You love it,” Hyukjae retorted back, both of them forgetting for a moment that they were not at Donghae’s apartment, but on a studio with a lot of people watching them.

“Yeah, I’m thinking that I do,” Donghae admitted quietly, suddenly realizing that he was already falling for Hyukjae. Hyukjae’s expression softened and he trailed a hand across Donghae’s jaw.

“Don’t panic, baby.”

Donghae felt the worry drain away as he saw the feelings reciprocated by Hyukjae’s eyes. They grinned at each other like idiots for a second before Donghae threw himself at Hyukjae, sealing their mouths together.

As they broke apart for air, Donghae stared at Hyukjae, a wicked smirk tilting his lips. “Wherever this goes, hmmm?”

Hyukjae smirked right back at him. “Go ahead, I know you’re dying to have me all spread out below you and fucking me just as hard as I’ve fucked you.” His voice was loud enough to be caught by the camera, and Donghae could see Kangin adjusting the camera before pulling out his mobile.

“You’re going to love it,” Donghae promised before his hands trailed across the pale skin, mumbling appreciatively at their contrasting skin tones. His hands were fast and sure, knowing exactly what would turn Hyukjae on. He licked at Hyukjae’s nipples and softly scratched at the soft trail of hair from Hyukjae’s bellybutton, watching the other man move beneath him, all lithe and fluid motion.

Donghae easily kissed his way down Hyukjae’s pale chest and stomach and by the time he was eagerly lapping at the head of Hyukjae’s cock, Hyukjae was moving his hips upwards, and Donghae granted him that small mercy by dropping his head and nearly swallowing Hyukjae’s cock in one go. Hyukjae howled, a rather satisfying sound, and Donghae reached for the lube, easily sliding one finger inside Hyukjae.

The second finger still made Hyukjae pause for a second in pain, but Donghae sucked hard on Hyukjae’s cock to distract him from the stretch, and it wasn’t long before he was adding a third with more lube as he nibbled on the hard muscles of Hyukjae’s stomach.

When he felt Hyukjae’s muscles relax around his fingers, he met Hyukjae’s gaze, both of them smirking briefly at each other. It was smooth, practiced motions that had Donghae rolling a condom on and smoothing more lube over the latex. Pulling Hyukjae up, he readjusted himself on his knees and pulled Hyukjae closer. Hyukjae tilted his hips, letting the head of Donghae’s cock just barely nudge his entrance for a moment before he started to sink down.

Hyukjae whimpered softly in Donghae’s ear as Donghae slid fully inside him, and Donghae pressed soft kisses across the strong shoulder until with a long sigh, Hyukjae arched against him, starting a slow rhythm.

But it wasn’t long before Donghae was helping Hyukjae meet his thrusts and their lips met softly, muffling Hyukjae’s deep groan as Donghae arched his hips just right. Putting all of his expertise to good use, Donghae kept that angle and soon had Hyukjae throwing his head back, whining deep in his throat, before a glorious scream broke free as he came all over Donghae’s stomach. Donghae couldn’t stop himself with the tight press of muscles all around him and almost screamed himself as he came into the condom.

Hyukjae was shuddering as their bodies pressed close, his head falling forward to rest on Donghae’s shoulder as Donghae’s fingers smoothed down the thin back. Donghae nudged his nose against Hyukjae’s cheek, their lips meeting softly as soon as Hyukjae lifted his head, and distantly, Donghae could hear Kangin yelling ‘cut.’

“Still on for dinner?” Donghae asked softly, teasingly.

Hyukjae chuckled and lifted himself off Donghae. “Of course baby. I might be tempted to nibble a bit on you.”

Donghae’s laugh was full as he tackled Hyukjae down onto the bed.


	8. Eight

Hyukjae was wrapped comfortably around Donghae on the sofa, a mindless show on the television. He was dying to ask what made Donghae freeze up so suddenly, but he also didn't want to break the comfortable silence that enveloped them.

“I got into porn during my second year of university,” Donghae finally said, snorting a quick laugh. “At the time, I felt that my life had gone to hell in a handbasket, and sex was a damned good outlet for it.”

Hyukjae patted Donghae's hair, not really sure how to comfort what had to be painful memories. “What happened?” he asked softly, fearing the worst.

Donghae's lips quirked. “My dad's cancer had gone terminal when I was doing my service. He'd been in remission for almost three years, so it was a shock when it came back and wouldn't respond to any therapy. He passed away just before I completed my duty.” He sighed softly, and threaded his fingers through Hyukjae's hair, acknowledging what little comfort he could provide. “That was almost ten years ago, and when I got out of the service, I was angry, disillusioned, and probably suffering from severe grief. I went right into university, and just sort of... let go. I was always partying, hopping in bed with anyone I wanted, just doing your typical stupid university bullshit.”

Hyukjae grinned and nodded. He knew those times well – the army had given him a clue that he might not be totally heterosexual, and his own university time was spent trying to deny the attraction to men.

“Well, it became somewhat well known that I was always up for a good time, no matter the gender or position, and that's how I first met Jongwoon hyung. Well, my mouth was meeting his dick first,” Donghae added in, laughing a bit. Even Hyukjae managed to crack a smile. He'd had a clue that Donghae and Kim Jongwoon shared a rather intimate past from Donghae's previous comments. “And hyung was the one that introduced me into the world of AV. Until I'd managed to make it a couple of years into the business, I always bottomed, and those were the years when I was still trying to deal with the grief of losing my father.”

Hyukjae softly kissed Donghae's lips.

Donghae smiled into their kiss and threaded his fingers through Hyukjae's hair again. “So that's kind of why I froze up when Xiao mentioned me bottoming. I don't think half of the other actors even knew that I did bottom before today.”

“Mmm, but you're so fucking sexy when you do.”

Donghae grinned at him. “So are you.”

They grinned at each other, lips meeting briefly for a soft kiss before settling back into their previous positions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes, Hyukjae and Donghae stay together and make a lot of porn movies with each other and with others and they have a very nice, healthy relationship. :)


End file.
